De Ángeles, Demonios y el Dobe
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: Sasuke traicionó a Tobi,señor del infierno para unirse al cielo,sin sospechar que éste le habia robado parte de su memoria, alli donde los recuerdos de su amor por el Kitsune descansaban.Mas de mil años despues se encuentran¿Que pasará?/SASUxNARU-LEMON
1. El Kyuubi

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración 1: Cuando haya Lemon se avisará aquí.

Aclaración 2: En la jerarquía demoníaca el "Principe del Fuego" es quien domina tal elemento y es llamado en misiones de combate en las que hace falta una poderosa fuerza de ataque.

.

**o**

**O**

**o**

**.**

**"De Ángeles, Demonios y el Dobe"**

_La rubia no podía ver su rostro pero sabía que sonreía complacido._

__Haz perdido uno más, Tsunade-sama ¿Cuantos van ya? Oh, si… Ocho…ocho Jinchuuriki, que ahora están bajo mi mando. Sólo falta uno y ganaré esta guerra._La mano del enmascarado se depositó sobre el hombro del pelirrojo._Sabaku no Gaara es uno de los míos ahora, por libre elección ¿No deberías rendirte ya? Esto es algo que no puedes manejar, se escapa totalmente de tus manos.__

_La rubia cayó de rodillas, no tenia energías para nada más, en esos momentos se hallaban en un plano totalmente diferente al que pertenecía y eso le drenaba poder de una forma sorprendente. Miró el cuerpo a su lado, que permanecía quieto por la inconciencia en la que se hallaba su mente._

__Tu lo amas ¿No es cierto?_preguntó la mujer a Gaara._ ¿Por qué haces esto? Él también te…__

__Mentira, _cortó el pelirrojo viéndola con ojos vacíos, carentes de vida. _Todo fue mentira, nunca me quiso, sólo buscaba que fuera a su bando, pero no me engañará otra vez.__

__ ¡Estás equivocado!_No se rindió Tsunade._

__ ¡Yo lo escuché!_exclamó Gaara, _ ¡él dijo que desde siempre estuvo enamorado de Haruno Sakura! ¡Me mintió…Todos ustedes lo hacen con tal de obtener lo que quieren pero no lo harán más! ¡Se arrepentirán del engaño, los destruiré uno a uno!_ Finas lágrimas caían por el pálido rostro._

_La mujer sintió temblar el piso, mientras enormes paredes de arena se levantaban en torno a ellos en medio de ese desierto, en la helada oscuridad de la noche completamente iluminada por la inmensa luna en el cielo. Había perdido la voluntad. Falló, no tenia el coraje de presentarse ante él con un nuevo fracaso y bajas considerables en su frente de ataque. _

_No supo que salio mal. Estaba completamente segura de que Rock Lee estaba enamorado de Gaara por eso no entendía esa declaración que proclamaba haber oído._

_Rendida a su suerte, lo único que esperó fue el impacto del ataque del Jinchuuriki. Por más que quisiera, no podría repelerlo. Pero el impacto no llegó, al levantar la vista, las olas de arena se detuvieron en su trayecto. Tsunade miró a su costado izquierdo y vio el perfil de uno que estaba de pie, vestido de negro. Lo conocía pero aquello no era posible. Seguramente debía querer destruirlos él mismo. Después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke era uno de los más poderosos enemigos a los que tuvo que enfrentar en milenios._

__ ¿Es que piensa quedarse así todo el tiempo?_ Dijo la profunda voz._

__ ¿Qué…? Pero si…__

__No hay tiempo para explicaciones. Deberíamos irnos ahora mismo._ Interrumpió el pelinegro._

__ ¿Ahora?_repitió Tobi Uchiha que oía la conversación._ ¿De qué hablas, Sasuke? Eres mi sucesor…__

__No lo soy, eso lo dijiste tu, no yo. Nunca acepté tal ridiculez.__

__ ¿Te atreves…a desafiarme?_La voz del hombre, usualmente burlona y despreocupada, ahora se escuchaba fría, llena de odio._ ¿A traicionarme?__

__Traición implicaría que alguna vez te jure lealtad y eso es algo que nunca he hecho._ Expresó casi con aburrimiento el Uchiha menor._

__ ¿Va a seguir a esa panda de idiotas solo porque tu hermano hizo lo mismo que tu pretendes?_Escupió con ira el enmascarado._

__No, me voy por mis motivos.__

_El rojo de los ojos de Sasuke se mezcló con marcas negras y del suelo surgieron llamas negras que rodearon a todos los caídos bajo las órdenes de Tsunade que perecieron en aquella batalla, también a la mujer y al otro que estaba inconciente al lado de ella._

__No importa lo que hagas, ¡Nunca impedirás que yo obtenga al noveno! ¡Y en cuanto tenga a todos los Bijuu llevare mi reino hasta el cielo, bailaré sobre tu cuerpo y el de Itachi!__

_Sasuke no repuso nada, solo sonrió de lado, desapareciendo él y la multitud en medio del fuego negro._

_.ºoO0*0Ooº._

_La atmosfera en ese lugar era singular. Le era pesada en cierto sentido pero no desagradable. La luminosidad estaba por doquier, no anochecía nunca, era un sitio en el cual la lógica o leyes de gravedad no regían. Quizás ese hecho explicada el por qué el infierno con Tobi Uchiha al mando, a pesar de contar con casi todos los Jincuuriki, no pudieron por milenios eliminarlos._

_Aquella colosal cuidad flotaba en medio de la nada, con forma de un elevado cerro, en cuya punta se ubicaban los altos poderíos, el centro de todo. Contrario a lo que imagino no había seres alados con vaporosos ropajes que se mirasen unos a otros con expresiones amorosas mientras volaban por los aires. Por lo que le explicaron éstos se encontraban en ciudades apartadas de allí, lejos de toda amenaza, protegida por sellos que las ubicaban en dimensiones diferentes a ésta. Ese lugar donde se encontraba, era la defensa definitiva a los planos del cielo, el cuartel general de los firmamentos, la gran Konoha._

_Los habitantes aquí mostraban su rango con una serie de marcas en la muñeca izquierda sólo palpables al tacto que indicaban la información completa de cada ángel. Una última diferenciación se marcaba con las chaquetas largas de estilo gótico, de color blanco con insignias en el brazo derecho._

__ ¿Ototo?__

_Sasuke dejo de observar el exterior para girarse a ver al que lo llamaba. ¿Hacia cuánto tiempo que no estaban así, el uno frente al otro?_

__Itachi, _El menor de los Uchiha bajo la vista hasta el largo sobretodo blanco con las insignias de uno de las jerarquías más altas que habían. _Veo que te has adaptado bien._ Notó el color del iris de su hermano mayor, era totalmente negro._ ¿También cambiaron tus alas?__

__Todo tiene su precio, Ototo. Es algo que aprenderás a la larga al igual que yo, después de todo, si no estuvieses dispuesto a hacerlo no estarías aquí ¿O me equivoco?_ La diferencia entre ambos ahora era sólo en el color de sus ropas, si Sasuke llegó hasta allí por sus propios medios era porque finalmente salió de la sombra de su hermano._ ¿Te diste cuenta?_ Indagó Itachi._Del cambio que se está dando.__

__Si, tenias razón._Aceptó Sasuke._Pero supongo que si las cosas no saldrán como uno quiere, a veces puede ser bueno._ Recordó las palabras del otro de hace un rato. Itachi había dejado atrás a alguien, quien pensó que le importaba demasiado, pero quizás se había equivocado._ ¿No vas a preguntarme por el Príncipe del Fuego?__

__No, _respondió el mayor._Lo que haga Deidara ya no es de mi incumbencia.__

__ ¿Aún sientes la traición que cometió al no seguirte?__

_Esta vez no obtuvo respuesta. En vez de eso, Itachi le dijo:_

__Espero que estés preparado para lo que se viene. Querrán pruebas de tu lealtad y sus peticiones no tendrán limites.__

__Que pidan lo que quieran yo pondré el limite._ Expuso Sasuke._

_.ºoO0*0Ooº._

__Ya no tienes que preocuparte, Tsunade, todo estará bien.__

__Pero…__

_Jiraiya apretó la mano de la mujer._

__Haz traído al Uchiha que faltaba, cometimos un error con Gaara pero no volverá a pasar. No perderemos esta guerra, aún si el Kyuubi se une al infierno. Los personajes ya están donde deben, ahora solo falta que empiecen a moverse. Esperaremos, mientras tanto…aún si tome mil años.__

.

O

.

**1.387 años después**

**O**

**o**

**O**

Capitulo 1: "El Kyuubi"

La rubia se apretó los dedos contra la boca en un pobre intento por parar las carcajadas que brotaban de si, pero la imagen que presentaba la pelirrosa delante de todos los presentes era demasiado para soportarlo. Su resistencia terminó por resquebrajarse cuando en el centro del anfiteatro, cubierta de lodo, Sakura la miró con furia pero el estar de pie, delante de esa multitud que llenaba el lugar le impedía gritar insultos o saltar por las gradas para hacer el intento de golpearla. Rió, sin importarle ser ella el centro de atención.

_Al parecer, Haruno tuvo problemas en convencer al Kyuubi de unírsenos._ Comentó uno de los que estaban sentados al lado de ella. El compañero de éste dijo:

_Y tan confiada declaraba que ella se encargaría de todo. Después de todo, desde que el Jinchuuriki cumplió los dieciocho la barrera que lo protegía cayó y ahora es fácil rastrearlo._

_O eso se suponía, _agregó el que había hablado primero._Es muy escurridizo. Según oí los rumores, no le interesa nada de esta guerra._

_No debe tener idea de que si perdemos, el mundo que conoce será totalmente arrasado._

Desde el cristalino piso, donde se veía el mundo humano, se oyó la voz de un muchacho que decía con tono divertido:

_ ¡Mejor suerte para la próxima'dattebayo! Nadie querría ir a un lugar donde las mujeres son tan brujas como esa que se cayo en el fango, eso le pasa por ser incapaz de seguirme el paso!_ Una risotada se oyó antes de que el traslucido cristal comenzara a empañarse hasta que un fino y brillante mármol reemplazo a la anterior paisaje.

Tsunade se ubicó al lado de la pelirrosa, mirándola desaprobadoramente, con la mano le indicó que se retirase a limpiarse. Luego se ubicó en el centro de la habitación mirando al público, elevando su voz tan solo un tanto, llegando fuerte y claro a cada uno de los presentes.

_Como saben todos, Uzumaki Naruto es el humano que nació con el poder del Kyuubi. No ha cedido a ninguno de nuestros pedidos y por lo que sabemos tampoco de los _**otros**_._ Un sonoro suspiro se escuchó._Pronto cumplirá diecinueve, si llega a los veinte no podrá contener de forma correcta ese poder y se convertirá en un peligro para los humanos. Debemos convencerlo o…_

_La orden cambiará del estado actual a eliminación, esto será cuando pasen seis meses después de su decimonoveno aniversario._Terminó Umino Iruka que recién llegaba y le tendía un pergamino a Tsunade.

La rubia leyó el documento y asintió para luego decir:

_Eso será todo por hoy, que Hyuuga Hinata sea informada de que será la siguiente en la misión de reclutamiento de Uzumaki. Pueden retirarse._

Ino se levantó, con una sonrisa algo tensa en su rostro.

_**Otros**_.

La mención le trajo hasta ella la imagen de una persona pero que se apresuró a borrar. Si pensaba en él, se pondría a llorar en cualquier esquina. Sabia exactamente cuántos años pasaron de la última vez que lo vio, y lo añoraba tanto que le dolía cada fibra de su ser.

Agitó la cabeza para despejarse.

Iría a molestar a la frentona estúpida.

Eso seria suficiente para ignorar, aunque fuera solo un poco, aquel sufrimiento que le era tan familiar, extraño e innecesario como respirar.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

_ ¡Shizune mi sake!_ exclamó al no hallar en el compartimiento secreto su preciada bebida.

_Tsunade sabes que no debes beber._dijo la mujer a la otra mirándola con cansancio.

_Oh, vamos, sabes que no se aplican a nosotros las mismas reglas que a los demás._

_Eso no significa que…_

Los ojos de la rubia la observaron como si fueran a taladrarla si no le daba lo que quería en ese instante.

Mientras le tendía la botella, Tsunade le preguntó:

_ ¿Dónde se encuentra Uchiha Sasuke?_

_ ¿Ah?_ La de los cabellos cortos fue hasta unos listados para constatar lo que iba a responder._Uchiha Sasuke esta…_

.ºOo0*0oOº.

El demonio deforme que lo atacaba sabía por instinto que no viviría otro día y al parecer estaba más que dispuesto a llevárselo con él.

Sasuke puso sus palmas sobre el sucio y mojado asfalto, concentrando su poder.

_Nos veremos luego, _ dijo mientras sentía el poder salir de él. Las llamas negras brotaron del suelo, que lo redujeron completamente, hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

El pelinegro miró al cielo del atardecer y habló:

_Ya esta hecho._

Caminaba en silencio por los callejones hasta llegar donde sabia que había un portal cuando una inmensa masa de energía demoníaca le presionó el pecho. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar donde provenía. Últimamente estaban demasiados activos persiguiendo a inútiles humanos para devorarles el alma y tomar el control del cuerpo.

Defendía a esas débiles criaturas porque debía, no porque quisiera. Si ése era el precio que tenia que pagar, no se podía comparar con el de su hermano, pero estaba bien así. Tener un rango y hacer tareas impropias de éste era suficiente.

Agradecía no sentir la sensación de pérdida que Itachi ocultaba ante los demás pero no lo engañaba, podía ver perfectamente lo que padecía y eso era algo que no necesitaba.

Sentimientos eran algo que solo los humanos deberían tener, para el resto no eran más que futilidades que distraían y confundían la razón.

Por eso, para él, eliminar demonios era más una suerte que un castigo por no renunciar por completo a su innata esencia proveniente del averno. Anhelar a otro ser, amarlo y no poder estar a su lado o estarlo y no tener suficiente, eso sí que era algo similar, si es que no peor a la condena eterna al olvido y posterior destrucción como si uno nunca hubiese existido.

Estaba bien así. No necesitaba todo aquello, pasó milenios estando solo y no le importaba para nada continuar así para siempre.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Naruto despertó tan pronto sintió que la atmosfera en ese cuarto de hotel se hizo más pesada.

_Maldición, maldición, maldición…_repetía mientras se levantaba de la cama rápidamente y tomaba la mochila al lado de ésta para abrir la ventana que daba al callejón. Antes de pasar por ella, se volvió para notar como el aire se condensaba en una bruma negra de la cual ya se podía distinguir unas garras seguido de una extremidad amorfa.

Se apresuró a bajar por las escaleras metálicas del exterior del hotelucho. Si se ponía a pelear ahora, un pequeño despliegue de sus poderes le daría la indicación a todos esos que iban tras él. Le había costado demasiado ocultarse luego de que esa tal Haruno lo halló y no pensaba permitir que una bestia enorme y horrible le arruinase esa breve ventaja durante la cual podía descansar.

A pocos metros de distancia, o al menos eso era lo que calculó, se dejó caer, pero el haber estado en reposo para luego hacer tal movimiento fue contraproducente. Tan pronto impactó en el suelo un agudo dolor se apoderó de su pierna derecha, seguido de un calambre.

Buscó su morral con la vista y lo vio a unos metros de él, comenzó a arrastrar su pierna hasta ahí cuando el suelo tembló al caer a sus espalda la criatura infernal. Jadeando de dolor, fue más rápido hasta su mochila, con un paso algo torpe por el rengueo. Si quería tener la oportunidad de ganarle sin usar ningún tipo de habilidad sobrenatural, tendría que valerse de eso. Para poder asirla se dejó caer, buscando desesperado en el desastre que era el interior del morral.

Se volvió cuando lo sintió cerca. Maldijo cuando observó al monstruo prácticamente encima de él, elevando un amorfo brazo para aplastarlo.

Podría jurar que ya se veía a si mismo como muerto. Pero una sombra oscura se interpuso delante de ellos, pasando rápidamente y segundos después un alarido le perforó los tímpanos. Más allá vio que caía la extremidad de la criatura y luego que ésta era destruida, consumiéndose bajo llamas negras.

Un hombre vestido con prendas negras cubiertas por un largo saco del mismo color envainó su arma y se volvió hacia él.

Naruto supo que no era humano, con esas pupilas rojas con algo de azabache en ellas.

_ ¿Quién eres´dattebayo? ¡No importa que me hayas salvado, no iré a ninguna lado contigo!_ Tenia que pertenecer al infierno, esa aura oscura que lo rodeaba lo indicaba.

El pelinegro sonrío de lado, con una expresión despectiva y tono ligeramente divertido, le dijo:

_ Tsk… ¿Por qué habría de querer llevarte? Eres un Dobe._

_¡¿Dobe?! ¡¿A quien le dices Dobe?! Estúpido Teme, no me vengas con…_ El dolor fue demasiado, el zumbido en sus oídos se hizo intenso hasta no permitirle escuchar nada, la visión se le nubló, embotándole los sentidos, se estaba desmayando, sabia que no debía bajar la guardia justo ahora pero estaba muy agotado y en verdad quería descansar.

Sasuke vio al rubio que quedo inconciente. Al principio pensó que se debió a la impresión de lo que acababa de ver, pero luego notó la sangre en una de sus piernas.

Iba a volverse para marcharse y dejarlo a suerte, pero no lo hizo.

Se acercó agachándose sobre el extraño, notando las marcas en ambos lados de sus mejillas que le parecieron graciosas. Miró en dirección de la ventana de donde se sentía la esencia del humano. Debería dejarlo sobre su cama y luego irse.

Si, eso es lo que haría.

_**Continuará…**_

… X) …

Ok, uno nuevo XD

Espero que me acompañen en este también y que les guste que es lo importante ;)

-.- el infierno tiene muchos príncipes y me cansó buscarlos todos. Al principio de cada capitulo les pondré los rangos angelicales y demoníacos que usaré a medida que aparezcan en el pasar de los capítulos y los repetiré a los que ya haya mencionado en estas notas finales por si se olvidan XP, solo a grandes rasgos, tampoco deseo darles clases de esto, aunque a estas alturas se podría decir que se mucho XD XD

Para decirles a modo de adelanto, no todos los personajes que conocemos están en el cielo XD quiero que vayan descubriendo de a poco quienes son. La pareja principal va a ser como siempre Sasuke y Naruto, pero también quiero mostrar a otras.

También aclararé todo, tanto la jerarquía que los hermanos Uchiha tenían en el infierno como el que ahora poseen en el cielo, lo mismo para el resto de los personajes.

Cualquier duda pregunten que si veo que se me pasó por alto lo contestaré y si es anónimo lo haré al final del prox. Capitulo, claro que si es algo que revelaré eventualmente también lo indicaré de esa forma X)

Por favor dejen Reviews, quiero saber si les gusta esto nuevo… Estoy un tanto nerviosa =S nunca pensé que haría un AU XD pero la historia apareció en mi mente y aquí me tienen XD.

No molesto más XD

Ja ne! ;)


	2. De los Primeros Momentos al Reencuentro

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaración: _ En la jerarquía demoníaca el "Príncipe del Juicio" es usado para controlar a los demonios que causan problemas entre sus filas.

_ En la jerarquía demoníaca el "Príncipe de los Mensajeros" es el encargado de que su amo prospere y triunfe contra sus enemigos. Es el medio de comunicación entre su señor y los demás Príncipes.

_En la jerarquía demoníaca el "Príncipe de la Discordia" se decide a hacer justamente eso: oposición entre dos diferentes posturas que buscan un acuerdo.

Capitulo 2: "De los Primeros Momentos al Reencuentro"

Sasuke dejo al rubio sobre la cama y se quedó de pie al lado. Volviéndose para marcharse se detuvo al denotar que ese lugar no se parecía en nada a lo que se suponía que era una casa humana. No había calidez ni detalles que indicaran que allí vivía alguien. De no ser porque el otro descansaba en la cama con esa mochila en el suelo cualquiera diría que ese sitio estaba inhabitado por completo.

Ya era hora de que se fuera, había perdido demasiado tiempo con el humano pero bien podría curarlo y luego irse.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso sus manos en las mejillas, rozando levemente a su paso esas marcas que tenia a ambos lados. Alineó sus rostros, se disponía a concentrarse cuando el otro abrió los ojos y esas claras pupilas lo miraron fijamente hasta que se iluminaron ante el sobresalto de su dueño.

_ ¡Quítate de encima´dattebayo, Teme pervertido!_ Se removió para salirse pero el dolor en su pierna se tornó insoportable, haciendo que jadeara de dolor.

Sasuke se irritó.

_Eres un idiota, estoy tratando de curarte, no me salgas con esas tonterías._El rubio no dejaba de moverse._Si no dejas eso me iré antes de sanarte la herida y si sigues con eso de pervertido te romperé la pierna._

El blondo no se amilano con la amenaza.

_Tsk, entonces quítate de encima, pervertido._Le dijo el otro._ Ya se curará solo como siempre pasa._

El Uchiha pasó por alto eso y continúo con lo que quería hacer, esta vez el humano se quedo quieto. Se acercó un tanto y cerró los ojos, intentó empezar otra vez, pero saberlo despierto y mirándolo fijamente no le permitió centrarse.

_Olvídalo, _dijo el Uchiha. _Confiaremos en que tu cuerpo haga lo que dices que tiene por costumbre._

Naruto vio al pelinegro apartarse de la cama, privándolo de la visión de esos ojos rojos con motivos negros.

¿Cómo era posible que existiera un demonio que ocupase un rango en los ejércitos celestiales?

Esa era justamente la cuestión, no era posible. Nunca antes lo había visto y tampoco se enteró de ello.

_Entonces… ¿No estás aquí para buscarme o algo así?_preguntó Uzumaki al extraño, aún desconfiando.

_ ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué habría de querer llevarme a un humano como tu, ni que fuera el ángel de la muerte._

Debía de ser alguien de un alto puesto para no conocerlo, ellos seguramente no se andaban con temas como el de tener que convencerlo para que se uniera a sus fuerzas contra los del inframundo. Aquella novedad le pareció refrescante, que no le estuvieran suplicando u ofreciéndole la gloria eterna o amenazando su vida como hacían los que venían del infierno. Se sentó en la cama y comprobó el apoyo de su pierna, sintiéndola bastante firme y casi sin dolor. Se puso de pie y camino rengueando hasta el ángel.

_ ¿Cómo es que eres del cielo y ya no un demonio?_

El pelinegro sonrío de lado.

_ ¿Y quién dijo que deje de ser un demonio?_

Naruto se acercó al otro que era un tanto más alto por lo que elevo su semblante para mirar esas pupilas tan extrañas.

_ ¿No tienes miedo?_le preguntó el pelinegro al ver que no se apartaba.

_No, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo´dattebayo? Ni que te vieses como ese demonio del callejón._

_A veces no pasa por la apariencia Dobe._

_ ¿Me dices que debería tener cuidado contigo? Es que eres diferente de lo que vi hasta ahora._

Sasuke se hundió por unos segundos en la claridad de esos ojos para luego apartarse, mas le valía irse.

_Cuidado hay que tenerlo de todo el mundo y de lo que este mas allá de él, y en este caso, especialmente de mi._

Uzumaki rió con ganas.

_Si tratas de espantarme con eso, te diré que no esta funcionando._ Se dirigía a la puerta cuando el otro le preguntó:

_ ¿Dónde crees que vas? Esa pierna no te permitirá llegar a ningún lado._

_Tengo que comer, _explicó sin detenerse pero antes de poder dar un paso más el pelinegro se materializó frente a él.

_Eres un idiota, te digo que tienes que descansar, _dijo enojado el Uchiha.

_ ¡No me digas idiota, ya te dije que tengo hambre Teme! Ni creas que voy a hacerte caso._Exclamó mientras pasaba por su costado y continuaba farfullando: _Es increíble me tienen arto, antes era esa gritona y ahora tengo que lidiar con este estúpido que ni siquiera se parece a lo que debería ser…_

_ ¿Y a qué se supone que debo parecerme?_cuestionó Sasuke molesto.

Naruto se detuvo y fue hasta una vieja cómoda que había ahí y extrajo algo y se lo arrojo por sobre el hombro antes de seguir su camino.

El Uchiha miró lo que tenia en mano. Le faltaba un brazo y algunas partes de la superficie estaban ásperas, seguramente se había caído varias veces para que se astillara de esa forma, pero eso era lo de menos porque lo que miraba ahora era una estatuilla de porcelana de un sonrosado y rechoncho ángel, con sus cabellos rubios ensortijados que sonreía como si le estuvieran ofreciendo una bandeja de dulces.

Encerrando la figura entre sus dedos se llevo la mano a la frente, riendo con ganas. Indudablemente ese era un humano extraño.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Tobi Uchiha vio al pequeño cerdo salir de una de las habitaciones linderas a su despacho, ignorándolo por completo para pegar un brinco hasta una de las ventanas del cuarto y sacar de su lomo un par de alas diminutas de color blanco que lo elevaron un tanto en el aire antes de desvanecerse por completo. A los pocos segundos ingresó su subordinado, parándose ante su escritorio.

_Se me acaba de informar que Hinata Hyuuga fue enviada tras el Kyuubi.

El único ojo visible del enmascarado se dirigió nuevamente hasta el vano de la inmensa ventana.

_Que lindo cerdito._ Comentó Tobi con ese tono despreocupado tan propio de él.

Shino no se inmutó al ser ignorado de esa forma, sabía que eso era parte de la fachada del otro, por lo que continuó explicando la situación.

_El Príncipe de la Discordia al enterarse de esto, dejó su puesto donde usted lo envió y se dirige tras el rastro que el último demonio dispersó sobre el Jinchuuriki._

Por un momento el Uchiha dejo de jugar con la pluma blanca entre sus dedos para pensar en lo que le dijo.

_ ¿Me dices que Kabuto fue tras esa niña y Kiba no?_

_Exacto. Kabuto, el Príncipe de la Discordia desobedeció sus ordenes y puede perjudicarlo, Uchiha-sama. Por su parte, Kiba Inuzuka se encuentra de lleno cumpliendo sus tareas._

_Dime, Aburame ¿Aún parece…añorar a la Hyuuga?_

_No, él recibió su castigo por el desliz con esa angelical, se arrepintió de ello en su momento y le juró lealtad nuevamente._

_ ¿Cómo se llama el pequeño cerdito?_ preguntó Tobi.

Al interrogar semejante cosa le indicó a Shino que ya había dejado atrás el tema.

_Pon-Pon._

_ ¿Qué harás con lo de Kabuto?_inquirió Uchiha.

_Enviaré a Deidara, después de todo ya no esta bajo penitencia._

Tobi Uchiha se levantó de su sillón para salir de allí canturreando en vos baja, agregando sobre su hombro:

_Dile que me traiga un cerdito._

_Bien._ Contestó Shino.

A su espalda reconoció la presencia del ser que se formaba entre la negra bruma. No se giró sino que esperó hasta que el rubio fue hasta él para ponerse en frente vistiendo ropas oscuras con el malhumor pintado en el rostro.

_ ¡Deberías designar a otro para esto, tu y tus malditos informes! Siempre es lo mismo, Temari es insoportable cuando sus planes se caen por tierra a causa de ese otro sujeto de Konoha…_

_Nara, _completó Aburame al ver que el otro no recordaba el nombre de uno de sus más poderosos enemigos.

_ ¡Si, ese idiota!_ Se quejó gesticulando con los brazos._Además Gaara y ese estúpido de Sai…_

_Deidara, _cortó Shino. Las quejas del Príncipe del Fuego no terminarían más si no las interrumpía. Parecía tener un pésimo día y le constaba que no iba a mejorar._Tienes órdenes de ir a la superficie y traer a Kabuto. Hay que evitar que cometa una tontería y arruine los planes que tenemos para el Kyuubi._

_Ese es otro idiota, sólo busca congraciarse con Uchiha-sama después de que te nombro Príncipe de los Mensajeros y del Juicio._ El rubio apartó la mirada intentando, en vano, ocultar lo mucho que la noticia lo sorprendió.

_Debes traerlo como sea, y no dejes que nada ni nadie se entrometa o impida que la completes exitosamente ¿Entendido?_

_Si, _respondió malhumorado.

_Ni siquiera Ita…_

_ ¡Ya he dicho que entiendo!_repuso mas furioso todavía ante la mención de ese nombre. _Ni que quisiera ir allí, esto es tan molesto. ¿Atrás de quién esta Kabuto?_

_Hinata Hyuuga, no te preocupes, no es tu…_

Shino observó como el rubio perdía un poco el control, desplegando su habilidad. Las paredes comenzaron a bullir y cada vez que se rompía una burbuja, llamas se extendían violentamente por todo el lugar. Las lenguas de fuego rodeaban a Deidara sin herirlo, como si fueran benignas cuando en realidad podían arrasar hasta reducir a nada cualquier cosa que el rubio quisiera.

_No me jodas, _dijo furioso._Traeré a ese bastardo y nada más, no me encontrare con ése así que no pronuncies su nombre._

_Uchiha-sama se enfadará si ve el estado en el que le dejaste este lugar, _puntualizó Shino sin inmutarse ante la ira del otro y el desastre que causaba.

_ ¡Que diga lo que se le antoje me importa una mierda él o este sitio!_

Los torbellinos de fuego rodearon a Deidara para disolver su presencia repentinamente y desaparecer en el aire, dejando en un estado lamentable el despacho del Señor de ese mundo.

Aburame se acomodó los lentes oscuros. La reaccione del otro fue como lo esperó, menos mal que no le informó todo o de lo contrario se habría rehusado ir al mundo humano aún si fueran ordenes. Por lo pronto iría con Kiba, no tenía ni la mas minima intención de encontrarse en los alrededores cuando Deidara regresara de donde se dirigía.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Hinata miró a su derecha donde su compañero en esa misión que observaba desde lo alto del rascacielos a los transeúntes en las veredas de la concurrida avenida en el centro de la ciudad, que vivían sus existencias ajenos de aquello que amenazaba con destruir su tediosa rutina y efímera vida.

Los oscuros ojos del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha la miraron, haciendo que apartase los suyos. Trabajó muy pocas veces con él y siempre lo consideró demasiado intimidante con sus maneras tan directas con ese frío exterior que le sumaba mas atractivo al que de por si ya poseía.

_ ¿Tu pudiste localizarlo desde aquí?_preguntó Itachi.

_N-No._respondió la chica que se reprendió por no concentrarse en su tarea._Es que ahora no es posible percibir su presencia, a lo mejor está durmiendo._

_No, tiene que estar inconciente o muerto para que me sea imposible sentirlo._

La chica Hyuuga abrió los ojos por la horrorosa posibilidad que no pensó antes.

_ ¿M-Muerto? Pero eso seria…terrible, _expresó ella._Hay que cerciorarse de ello._

_Si, iré yo._ Dijo el Uchiha.

_Pero… ¿No sería mejor decirle a tu hermano?_

_No. Sasuke no esta en Konoha y seria demasiado problema buscarlo. Además contactar al ángel de la muerte no debería ser mucho problema. Me retiraré unos minutos, ya regreso._

_Bien…esperaré _Hinata descartó decirle "ten cuidado", quizás se ofendiera o algo así. Observó su espalda hasta que su cuerpo se disolvió en el aire.

La chica repasó mentalmente las notas que se había memorizado para esa misión. Era vital que Naruto Uzumaki se uniera a ellos, en verdad no podía estar muerto.

Se sintió un poco acalorada pero no era posible, el sol que cubría la tierra no debería ser capaz de afectarla. El calor aumentó otro tanto, se desabrochó los primeros botones de la fila de su saco largo cuando sintió, demasiado tarde la presencia del enemigo. Se volvió invocando una barrera que fue derribada antes de formarse completamente.

Tiras de fuego la redujeron hasta ponerla de rodillas. Las llamas abrasadoras le quemaban allí donde tocaba la piel y lentamente hacia lo mismo con su ropa.

_Tan inútiles como siempre por lo que veo._

_Deidara…_identificó Hinata.

_Tsunade debe estar loca para mandar a la pequeña Hyuuga al mundo de los humanos donde cualquier cosa le puede pasar._

La chica quiso chasquear sus dedos pero el rubio se lo impidió asiendo su mano.

_Suelta…_la exigencia de ella fue callada por la carcajada del otro.

_No voy a hacerlo, primero contestarás una pregunta._

_ ¡No lo haré, vuelve al infierno a donde perteneces!_

Los ojos de Deidara se oscurecieron, velozmente estiró la mano de ella y asentó una llama de fuego haciendo que gritara de dolor e inutilizando la extremidad.

_El llamado celestial solo funciona con la izquierda ¿No es así? Ahora si estas sola y me vas a responderás lo que quiero saber o tendrán que buscar tu brazo en medio de un montón de cenizas._

_Aunque me lo hagas en todo mi cuerpo…nunca…te diré…_

El Principe puso los ojos en blanco, los odiaba pero mas esa terquedad nacida de ningún lugar que la hacia negarse sin importarle lo que fuera a sufrir. Esa maldita lealtad le asqueaba hasta el punto de querer matarla.

_Ahh, _suspiró aburrido._Yo solo quería una sola cosa pero ya me haz hecho desear mas, _una amplia sonrisa curvó sus labios._Mi Señor se alegrará mucho cuando le lleve el cadáver de una de las de tu clase._

Hinata movió su otro brazo rápidamente, materializando una daga en su mano que clavó en el hombro derecho de su enemigo que observó sorprendido el movimiento pero que no retrocedió ni un paso y tampoco aflojó el agarre de sus llamas como debió haber sucedido al perturbar su concentración con el dolor de la herida.

Deidara la tomó del cuello presionando firme.

_Un error básico para cualquiera de los de tu lugar de origen además de que te falta experiencia ¿Olvidaste de dónde vengo? No le dicen infierno por nada, claro que ustedes entre sus nubes y esas estupideces de la bondad lo olvidan._

Con su otra mano el rubio asió el puñal y se lo quitó sin inmutarse para luego herirla en el mismo lugar en el que ella lo hizo. Un grito escapó de la garganta del ángel. Deidara extrajo el filo para elevar el arma una vez mas, no era necesario pues la ponzoña de su sangre ya debería estar matándola pero quería ahorrarle el sufrimiento al que no estaba acostumbrada. Sólo observaba su objetivo cuando el atardecer a su alrededor desapareció, quedando solo en medio de una absoluta oscuridad.

Maldijo en voz baja, se concentró demasiado en lo que estaba por hacer y olvidó que debía cuidar su entorno.

Sonrió de lado, sabia de quien se trataba y odiaba tener que encontrárselo allí. Se volvió para encontrárselo de pie entre esa penumbra en donde le permitía verlo, de lo contrario podría haberlo muerto antes de siquiera poder elaborar un simple pensamiento.

_Puedes ser uno de ellos ahora pero parte de tus mañas siguen ¿No es así Itachi?_

_Y tu sigues siendo tan descuidado como siempre._ Puntualizó el Uchiha sin cambiar su expresión.

Deidara rió con ganas, iniciando un eco con ella en ese lugar.

_Descuidado si, pero más poderoso que nunca._ A manera de prueba hizo que una llamas aparecieran a los flancos del pelinegro pero éste con un solo movimiento de su mano las desvaneció en la nada.

_Y estúpido, _agregó Itachi._Además de olvidadizo ¿No recuerdas quien fue el Príncipe del Fuego antes que tu?_

_ ¿Cómo olvidarlo?_escupió con odio el rubio desplegando inmensas olas de ese elemento a su espalda mientras que el rojo de sus ojos se encendía intensamente._El castigo de tu maldita traición la pague en carne propia._

_Entonces ven conmigo y eso se acabará._

_ ¡No me jodas Itachi! ¡¿No que te había traicionado?! ¡Ahora hazme el favor de morirte de una vez!_

Las llamas pasaron por sobre el rubio, buscando al contrincante que permaneció imperturbable con los ojos fijos en Deidara que lo observaba a su vez con la ardiente determinación de matarlo sin importar qué.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Kabuto se quedó muy quieto en su lugar. Estuvo de suerte, de haber pasado un tanto más allá los que se encontraban en la azotea de enfrente de esa se habrían dado cuenta de su presencia y sus planes estarían acabados.

En esos momentos Deidara había sido llevado a otra parte por el traidor de Uchiha y otros ángeles ayudaban a quien parecía ser una de los Hyuuga a recuperarse del ataque que recibió de parte del Principe del Fuego. Seguramente el estúpido de Shino lo había enviado para evitar que diera con el Jinchuuriki antes que él y sus aliados. Desde hacia unos meses se percataron de la facilidad con la que los de Konoha podían encontrar al humano por lo que siempre se procuraban seguirlos a ellos para dar con Uzumaki pero últimamente Aburame solía ordenar que nadie persiguiera a los ángeles. No entendía cómo Tobi-sama podía fiarse de esos sujetos que ni siquiera sabia de donde venían y los ponía en tan altos puestos. No iba a aguantarlo mas, le llevaría al humano y el Señor lo escucharía sólo a él y a nadie más.

Las sombras a sus pies se agitaron y una voz de ultratumba surgió de ella diciendo:

__Localizamos al Kyuubi para que usted vaya tras él.__

El peligris sonrió.

Era hora de esforzarse un tanto para recibir la recompensa que buscaba y se merecía, y le llevaría al humano así tuviese que robarle el alma, no dejaría que nada ni nadie interfiriera.

_**Continuará…**_

=)

Ok, he terminado con este capitulo, el próximo saldrá mas pronto lo prometo (ya esta en producción XD) es que tuve y tengo parcial este viernes u.u

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron comentarios apoyando esta nueva idea mía.

Si algo quedo confuso, por favor pregunten y pasare a responderles y si no tienen cuenta lo haré en esta sección en el capitulo que viene.

Gracias por leer y por favor sigan comentando que son mi fuente de inspiración porque viene de ustedes x)

Nos estaremos leyendo!

Ja ne! ;)


	3. De Lealtades y Ramen

Naruto & Company es propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Aclaraciones:

-Príncipe de la Guerra: Los demonios de este príncipe son enviados a la tierra a destruir y masacrar, todo lo que se le ponga al alcance. Es el General de todos los regimientos de elite del infierno y es a la vez un gran estratega y poderoso luchador. Es uno de los rangos más poderosos del ultramundo.

-Potestades: Rango celestial. Son guardianes, ejecutores del dar y rigen los reinos elementales (mineral, vegetal, animal y humano). Cada Rango celestial está liderado por un Arcángel.

-Arcángel: Corrientes de vida independientes de los Ángeles y los elementales, intercesores más importantes entre Dios y los humanos. Comandan legiones del cielo, se cree que fueron humanos, pero no se sabe cuantas ruedas karmicas atrás. Al igual que a los Ángeles no se les esta permitido interferir a menos que se le realice la petición.

Capitulo 3: "De Lealtades y Ramen"

Un grito de frustración salió de él cuando intentó golpear al pelinegro por uno de sus flancos pero que ni siquiera consiguió tocarlo pues éste desaparecía en el aire para aparecerse en un lado diferente.

_Mas que increíble…_dijo el eco de la profunda voz del Uchiha que permanecía oculto entre el oleaje de fuego que Deidara desplegaba por todo aquel oscuro lugar _es ridículo pensar que eres capaz de arrasar por completo ejércitos celestes y ahora no puedes eliminar a un simple ángel como yo._

_Tsk, _el rubio cerró los ojos ampliando sus sentidos al igual que su habilidad. Tan sólo un leve roce le seria suficiente para localizarlo, aquella conversación no era más que una distracción._Parece que el unirte a ellos te ha vuelto un hablador._

_Y a ti unos siglos más en el infierno parecen haber doblegado tu carácter._

_ ¡Cierra la boca Itachi!_

Creía verlo pero siempre resultar ser una treta, una de tantas a esas alturas, que lo agotaban, cabreándose al punto de empezar a atacar a lo que sea.

Noto el casi imperceptible temblor en el suelo y supo de inmediato que se trataba de una de las técnicas del pelinegro, por lo que tenia dos opciones, dejarse atrapar y así conocer su ubicación, arriesgándose a perder una extremidad o esquivarlo y continuar quien sabe por cuánto tiempo ese idiota juego del gato y el ratón.

De las dos habría preferido la primera pero luego recordó que tendría que lidiar con el estúpido, codicioso y usurero de Kakuzu, quien le cobraría una pequeña fortuna para colocarle nuevamente la extremidad cortada.

Se percató del error que cometió tan pronto intentó desplegar sus alas y no pudo.

En ese instante el Uchiha se materializó frente al rubio, que miró hacia abajo y se descubrió sujeto por hilos oscuros que se extendían en torno a su cuerpo, inmovilizándolo completamente.

_Creí que Tobi dejaría a alguien más capaz para mí puesto. Ni siquiera te percataste que mis palabras no eran una distracción sino tus propios ataques hacia mi._

El rubio torció el gesto.

_No debería subestimarme Arcángel Uchiha Itachi, las cosas ya no son como lo eran antes cuando dejaste el infierno._

_Deberías dejar ese lugar, _puntualizó el pelinegro, observando inamovible como el otro forcejeaba para liberarse pero su resistencia hacia que las ataduras lo rodearan cada vez mas pero sujetándolo de pie._Deidara, _comenzó el Arcángel, acercándose lentamente, para detenerse hasta quedar frente al otro a escasos centímetros del príncipe demonio que era un tanto mas bajo que él. Los ojos claros lo miraron con furia, queriendo insultarlo como en el pasado hasta agotarse pero se controlaba por algún motivo que desconocía…o quizás justamente a causa de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos lo que hacia que se comportase de esa forma. _Ven conmigo Deidara._

_Tsk, ¿Y por qué habría de ir…?_Se silenció al ver que descendía su rostro sobre el suyo._ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces?_

_Haz silencio._

_¡¿Qué? Vete a la mierda, no lo haré, no eres mas alguien que…_

_Deidara, _interrumpió la fría vos, sosteniendo su rostro, pegándose al cuerpo del rubio que ya estaba cubierto por completo con aquellas sujeciones._El tiempo se esta acabando, debes venir conmigo._

Una hueca risa broto del demonio, carente de humor que miraba a Itachi con burlona incredulidad.

_ ¿Sobre qué idiotez hablas Uchiha? ¿Es que finalmente te volviste loco?_ El rubio se estremeció ante la fija observación del otro pero se negó a ceder dejándose intimidar._ ¿Qué es lo que esperas, Arcángel? ¿Por qué no me matas? Sé que tienes la orden de hacerlo, soy un demonio y asesine a tus adorados subordinados en cuanto tuve la oportunidad y a miles de Ángeles mas, nunca me detuve porque es **mi** naturaleza, algo a lo que nunca renunciaré por nada ni por nadie…¡¿De qué te ríes?_Exclamó al verlo sonreír lentamente.

_ ¿Por qué crees que no te pedí que vinieras conmigo ese día cuando me perseguiste para que no me fuera cuando en realidad Tobi te envió para que me mataras?_

Deidara movió el cuello para apartar la vista, pero con ello solo consiguió que las ataduras se expendieran hasta su nuca para mantenerlo quieto.

_No se de que hablas…_

_Si que lo sabes, _contradijo el Uchiha, sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro._No te pedí que vinieras conmigo porque sabia que lo harías, traicionarías lo que fuera con tal de estar a mi lado._

_Deja de hablar estupideces que no son reales, recuerda bien, bastardo que te dije que no iría contigo ni aunque me lo rogaras._

_Lo dijiste porque te dolía que no te lo haya pedido._ Explicó en un tono de total confianza en si mismo.

_No te creas tanto, idiota ¡Suéltame!_

_No._

_¡¿No? ¡Que me sueltes! Maldito Arcángel, vete a tocar un arpa por ahí y…_

_Deidara, sabes que tan pronto te lo diga vendrás conmigo ¿No?_

_ ¡No sé de que mierda hablas!_

_Se me olvidó…_los labios del pelinegro rozaron apenas los del demonio, cuyas palabras de queja se murieron al sentir el leve roce._Agradecerle a Tobi por haberte llevado esa noche a mis aposentos._

_Eso fue hace siglos, _se quejo ruborizándose completamente.

_Haz silencio porque no lo repetiré otra vez._Dijo el Uchiha después de mirarlo fijamente como el tono de su piel se elevaba varios tonos rápidamente.

_ ¿Q-Qué…?_

Los ojos celestes se abrieron indecisos de si quería o no oír lo que sabia que le diría.

Las cosas habían cambiado, lo sabia pero nunca antes pensó que tendría la oportunidad de volver a tener lo que una vez tuvo…

_No será como antes, _habló Itachi, sorprendiendo al rubio ya que ahora tenia habilidades que desconocía y el ser capaz de leer el pensamiento era una de ellas._Será mejor, esta vez tu y yo tendremos lo que siempre quisiste pero nunca te atreviste a pedírmelo._

La clara mirada del demonio descendió hasta la boca del Arcángel. Sabía que no debía caer o sufriría las consecuencias solo. Tobi no lo volvería a dispensar de las acciones de Itachi, no una segunda vez y el "perdón" seria peor que la ocasión pasada.

Aún sabiendo eso, sus ojos y completo ser, cedió ante los labios que se pusieron sobre los suyos, exigiendo que se le dejara entrar, aceptando su lengua y los recuerdos que ésta caricia trajo sobre él, nublando su mente, dejándose llevar con un suspiro mientras correspondía el beso viéndose libre de las ataduras que lo amarraban al instante permitiéndole abrazarlo de la misma forma en la que solía hacerlo hace tanto tiempo atrás.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El portazo retumbó por toda el gran oscuro y solitario salón. Ante la inmensa biblioteca, frente al fuego de la chimenea, sentado en un cómodo sillón se encontraba uno de los más temibles Príncipes que estaban bajo el mando de Tobi Uchiha.

Desde la oscuridad oyó el gruñir de sus criaturas, cuyos brillantes ojos miraron con furia asesina al recién llegado.

_Quietos, _dijo la voz del que descansaba en aquel lugar, siendo obedecido al instante.

Gaara se adentró a la habitación para ponerse delante del otro.

_ ¿Malhumorado por no poder salir a divertirte?_ Se burló el pelirrojo.

_El señor Uchiha esta de malas y Temari se rehusó ir a entretenerlo así que estamos todos encerrados hasta nuevo aviso._ dijo el príncipe que estaba sentado.

Gaara sonrió fríamente.

_O sea que si estas cabreado, _su acertado comentario recibió una airada expresión del otro. Sin que fuera invitado, se sentó en el sillón extra que había._Si me dices quién es la que te trae como loco te ayudaré a salir, _le ofreció al peligris, cuyo único ojo al descubierto lo miró de forma suspicaz.

_No gracias, ya se que le dices todo a Tobi y no quiero que me respire en la nuca luego de que le vayas con el chisme._

_Eso no es cierto, _se defendió sin ofenderse._Si eso fuera verdad le estaría informando que Deidara se encuentra en estos momentos con el Arcángel Itachi haciendo vaya a saber qué cosas._

_ ¿Qué?_

_ ¿No lo oíste, Príncipe Hatake? Lo repetiré y con más detalles, el Príncipe del Fuego se encuentra con el Arcángel que domina los Principados del cielo. ¿En verdad crees que de ser el espía del jefe ahora este sitio estaría así de tranquilo? Pues no, ya que al informárselo todo seria… ¿Cómo decirlo? Un autentico infierno_ Las risotadas sin humor resonaron por el cuarto.

Kakashi ya no lo escuchaba, pensando en las consecuencias de lo que se desataría si Tobi se enteraba de aquel encuentro. Estaba seguro que esa reunión fue buscada por Itachi ya que bajo ningún motivo Deidara querría volver a ver al otro después de la forma en la que se separaron, pero eso no le importaría al jefe y eso era lo peor.

Se volvió donde el pelirrojo para decirle:

_Sabes que aunque no tengas nada que ver serás arrastrado por esto ¿No?_

_Por supuesto que lo sé_ dijo Gaara torciendo el gesto.

_Tienes que ayudarme a traerlo antes de que se vaya con Itachi, Tobi jamás permitirá perder a alguien tan poderoso como él, no existe demonio en el infierno que pueda manejar ese elemento aparte de Itachi, antes preferiría matarlo él mismo._ expresó el peligris conociendo la reacción que tendría el amo.

_Y con eso nos liquidaría a todos._ Gaara se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida, siendo seguido por Kakashi de cerca. _Te enviaré hacia el lugar donde Itachi se lo llevó, esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde._

_Esperemos que no, _murmuró el peligris a espaldas de Gaara, quien creyó oír que un nombre le siguió a continuación, sólo que no estaba seguro de cual se trataba.

Sabia que estaba con alguien desde hace muy poco ya que la forma en la que cambió su conducta en el último mes era casi sorprendente.

¿El Príncipe de la Guerra, Hatake Kakashi sentado en una habitación a oscuras leyendo esos libros pervertidos de un autor que nadie conocía?

Eso era algo que jamás creyó posible, no cuando él mismo lo invitó en el pasado a esas eternas fiestas que solía organizar. Tenia que averiguarlo, para no tener a su nuevo objeto favorito sobre las piernas, debía tratarse de alguien que no podía entrar a los dominios de Tobi.

Tendría que ponerse atento y averiguarlo.

_Gaara, _lo llamó el otro por encima del hombro mientras seguía su marcha. Sin volverse continuó hablando: _No deberías confiar tanto en tus habilidades y menos intentar ponerte a la altura de las mías. No se detrás de qué estas pero con lo que sea que averigües espero que lo uses cuidadosamente o las cosas se pondrán algo difíciles._

_ ¿Me estas amenazando?_inquirió exaltado el pelirrojo.

El único ojo visible del otro se empequeñeció al volverse para mirarlo.

_Para nada, sólo es un consejo. Confiaste en Tobi y perdiste a tu amante, continua haciendolo y eso ya no será lo peor que tuviste que vivir._

_Somos demonios Hatake ¡Esas cosas no deberían importar!_

_Pero la cuestión es que a ti te importa aunque no te guste que sea así._

_ ¿Y que me dices de esa persona a quien escondes? ¿Eres capaz de dejar esto que eres para seguirla? Una traición más y el señor activarán el plan matándonos a todos en el acto…_

_Yo no permitiré que eso pase, _dijo con gravedad para luego agregar en un tono totalmente despreocupado: _En verdad quiero llegar a viejo._

_Pero…eso es imposible, _dijo Gaara algo contrariado.

_ ¿Si? Pues es algo que me gustaría confirmar por mi mismo, y para eso debemos traer a Deidara ahora mismo._

Ambos ingresaron a una pequeña sala que se ubicaba en el sector más apartado de aquel lugar que parecía un intrincado laberinto. Gaara se quedó contra la pared, apoyando la mano, desplegándose la arena que serpenteaba por todas éstas, hasta unirse en el techo para caer en una columna que rodeó al peligris. Por sobre el susurrante sonido que producía la arena al moverse cada vez más rápido, Gaara preguntó:

_ ¿Es que acaso piensas convertirte en humano para envejecer?_

Apenas podía distinguir la expresión de Kakashi, que se hallaba en el centro de los remolinos ascendentes de su arena.

_ ¿De qué hablas Gaara? La destrucción es la razón de mi existencia, nunca dije que buscase mi propio fin…mucho menos ahora que las cosas se están poniendo más que interesantes._

Antes de poder preguntar a qué se refería, el Príncipe de la Guerra desapareció en el portal que el pelirrojo creo entre la pequeña tormenta de arena.

En esos momentos la voz de Tobi Uchiha se oyó reverberar por toda la habitación.

__ ¿Y?__

_No pude averiguar si en verdad esta con alguien._

__Eso es de esperarse, __comentó divertido el amo de los infiernos. __Dudo que alguna vez te lo confíe. Deberías renunciar a querer investigar eso.__

_Por favor, mi señor, déjeme hacerlo, le prometo que le conseguiré una respuesta._

Una risa de satisfacción llegó hasta los oídos del pelirrojo.

__Bien, bien. Tendrás todas las oportunidades que quieras.__

_Amo Uchiha, _lo llamó Gaara antes de que se retirase.

__ ¿Si?__

_ ¿Qué hará con Deidara?_

__Mi príncipe del Fuego sabe lo que debe hacer, en ultima instancia no importa lo que le diga mi traicionero familiar, sé que en medio de sus mentiras sobre una vida juntos recordará a quien le debe lealtad. No deberías preocuparte por ello, mi querido Gaara y sólo dedícate a lo que quieras hacer… ¿De acuerdo?__

El pelirrojo hizo una reverencia, sabiendo que desde donde se encontrase, el amo lo estaría viendo.

_Lo que sea con tal de complacerlo._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Naruto miró a la señora en la recepción del hotel mientras salía pero eligió no decirle nada. No iba lejos y si en el caso de que entrasen a robar en su habitación lo único que encontrarían seria su mochila con ropa y otras cosas a las que nadie le daría mucho valor monetario.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón y extrajo los billetes y monedas que tenia. No le quedaba mucho del sueldo de su último trabajo pero por fortuna su adorado ramen no era costoso así que se encamino hasta el local.

Su mente se volvió a centrar en el ángel de los ojos rojos para que decenas de preguntas surgieran. Le provocaba una inaudita curiosidad que sabia no desaparecería hasta que la saciara completamente. Y quizás nunca tendría ocasión ya que no creía que el otro se prestase a responderlas. Si por lo menos le hubiera preguntado el nombre a lo mejor no estaría con esas ganas de verlo de nuevo.

Metido en sus pensamientos no se percató del cambio en las luces del semáforo, se adelantaba un paso cuando el revés de una mano se afirmó en su pecho.

_Vaya que eres un Dobe, mira por donde vas._

_Oh…_la sorpresa se vio opacada por la irritación que le nació ante el aburrimiento que el otro transmitió en su comentario. _ ¿No que te ibas Teme?_

_De haberlo hecho ya estarías debajo de un auto._

Naruto miró el semáforo cambiar de verde a rojo por lo que empezó a cruzar por las líneas blancas del pavimento.

_Cállate, eres molesto_ dijo el rubio, rascándose donde el otro le puso la mano antes, sintiendo un caliente picor donde el ángel lo toco antes. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, sus ojos no podían apartarse de ese silencioso perfil que mantenía la vista fija hacia el frente.

Se sintió algo confuso, quizás era porque se trataba de alguien que no era humano para estar fijándose tanto en su apariencia.

Lo vio tomar el lado opuesto de donde iba él por lo que le preguntó:

_Oye, ¿Dónde vas?_

Su interrogante recibió una mirada de altivez, elevando una ceja oscura.

_No sabia que debía informarte de lo que hago, humano._

El rubio arrugó el ceño.

_Teme idiota._Con un resoplido se volvió, mano en bolsillo se alejo del otro con la invitación a almorzar quemándole en la boca. Se giró para verlo pero el pelinegro ya había desaparecido.

Se metió dentro del local de ramen y pidió el primero que vio en el menú, se sentó en la barra y al separar los palitos descartables, mirando el humeante plato pensó: "No le invitaría ni aunque estuviera muriendo de hambre"

Estaba por degustar el primer bocado cuando la camarera se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente. Al mirarla, la mujer, sin ninguna reserva estiró la mano, agitando los dedos y con voz nasal decir:

_Se paga primero, se come después._

_Ne, que desconfiada señora, _comentó el rubio, poniéndose de pie para sacar los billetes del bolsillo.

_Si, pero la mala costumbre de los clientes de irse sin pagar es para no fiarse de nadie._

_Si, supongo…_Naruto empezó a contar el dinero para pagar el importe exacto con las monedas cuando fue lanzado al suelo. La pierna lastimada protesto al dar contra el suelo, se volvió para mirar a la camarera que estaba sobre él. _ ¡Oiga señora, no se apure que le pagaré'dattebayo!_

Los ojos celestes se abrieron ante la sorpresa de ver cómo las pupilas de la otra se expandían por todo el globo ocular, oscureciéndose completamente y su boca se abría para dejar escapar un gruñido animal, mostrando unos pequeños dientes en punta que crecían a cada segundo que pasaba.

Instintivamente su mente fue hasta su mochila pero recordó que la dejo en su apartamento. Los demás comensales empezaron a salir del local, huyendo despavoridos.

La sensación arrolladora de una presencia demoníaca le pego de golpe, haciéndolo jadear. La camarera debía ser sirviente de éste y lo sujetaría hasta que el otro llegase.

__Te conviene quedarte quieto.__Expresó la criatura que se deformaba a cada segundo que pasaba, cuando Naruto se volvió en su agarre, doblando la rodilla apoyándolo en el estomago del demonio, elevándola un tanto para patearla con la otra pierna, lanzándola algo lejos.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando se impulso con la pierna herida por sobre el mostrador para caer al piso del otro lado. Sin perder un segundo se puso de pie, metiéndose a la cocina, corriendo como podía, esquivando a las personas que estaban ahí que gritaban al ver a la otra mujer que reptaba por las paredes como si nada con el rostro desfigurado y los restos de su piel se caían a pedazos que al tocar cualquier superficie las derretía como si fuera acido.

Miro a la parte superior sobre la mesada de la cocina para ver una ventana que estaba abierta. Saltó hasta allí cuando sintió que le tironeaban de la pierna derecha hacia abajo. Se volvió a penas, sujetándose de una de las hojas de la misma para evitar que lo lleve del todo. Observo el rostro de la mujer, o al menos lo que antes aparentó ser y dijo:

_Ugh! ¡Que asco'ttebayo!_ Abajo a su costado izquierdo vio una sartén con aceite burbujeante que fritaba algo que ya se había quemado hace rato. Dejó que lo tironease, asió el utensilio del mango y se lo asesto en la amorfa faz de la criatura que cayo inconciente en el piso. Subiendo otra vez a la mesada, se agarró del marco de la elevada ventana y se las arregló para trepar hasta pasar una pierna por ella. Debajo había un contenedor metálico, de esos grandes y resistentes que le ayudo a caer lo mejor posible, sin que sintiera mucho dolor en su pierna. Se bajo de ahí y empezó a correr para salir por el otro lado del callejón.

Dos encuentros en un mismo día era demasiado, tendría que irse.

_Maldición, solo quería comer ramen´dattebayo._ Murmuró furioso con el estomago rugiendo de hambre.

¿Es que acaso nunca lo iban a dejar en paz?

Sólo quería ser un humano normal y nada más.

A sus espaldas se oyó un golpe sordo y al volverse vio como el demonio que lo persiguió era incrustado contra la pared por una inmensa lanza que se evaporó al mismo tiempo que la criatura caía en un solo montón de carne que se esfumaba en un líquido hirviente.

_Hay que ver, en estos días ya no es posible encontrar subordinados que no se quieran comer a mis objetivos._

Naruto observó como el desconocido se quitaba la parte de la capa que le cubría la cabeza y un hombre peligris con lentes lo miraba con interés.

El rubio trago saliva.

Tres encuentros en un día. Definitivamente tendría que irse, más ahora que estaba plenamente seguro de que usaría sus poderes contra ese demonio.

Ese sujeto no era cualquier cosa, era un príncipe del infierno.

Una voz muy lejana, que desconocía de donde provenía le decía entre las brumas de recuerdos confusos:

"_No importa qué, si te encuentras con uno de los generales del señor, siempre usa tus poderes, después de todo, aún tratándose de ti, no tendrás la misma suerte dos veces ¿Entendido?"_

Sus manos formaron un puño. No sabia quien, ni cuando ni donde se lo dijeron pero ahora le parecía la mejor opción. Ya se encargaría de lidiar con las consecuencias luego.

Primero tenía que evitar que lo arrastrasen al infierno.

_**Continuará…**_

Me tarde, lo sé T^T es que tuve artos parciales.

Gracias a aquellos que me dejaron Reviews, apoyando esta idea. Varia de mis otros fics ^^ espero que me tengan paciencia con el desarrollo de este XD

Por favor, si les gusto, o si hay algo que no entienden pregunten XD Ya me han dicho que lo de los rangos es un lío ups! XD

A continuación pongo las posiciones y quien es el que lo tiene a modo de recuento de los que ya se mencionaron, claroXD

-Deidara: Príncipe del Fuego.

-Shino: Príncipe de los Mensajeros y del Juicio.

-Kakashi: Príncipe de la Guerra.

-Itachi: Arcángel, Jefe de los Principados.

-Kabuto: Príncipe de la Discordia.

Se que es lioso pero los aclarare para que no tengan que volver a capítulos pasados al no acordarse quien es quien XDXD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Comenten que yo leo y me inspiro XD

No los molesto mas! ^_^

Ja ne! ;)


	4. La Llave de los Recuerdos Arrebatados

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

Capitulo 4: "La Llave de los Recuerdos Arrebatados"

_Naruto corría tan rápido como le era posible. No podía usar sus poderes, porque si lo hacia, los otros sabrían donde se encontraba y él estaría en peligro. _

_No podía negar, nunca sería capaz de negar que desde el momento en que lo conoció ya había elegido, no le importaba hundirse en las profundidades del infierno si él estaba allí. Era un precio dispuesto a pagar, el renunciar a lo que era, aún cuando era el último legado que su padre le había dejado antes de morir y su madre entendería de estar viva, que por la persona amada era poco cualquier sacrifico que se debiera hacer para estar a su lado._

_Saltó por los techos de los edificios, presuroso por llegar adonde se encontrarían, como siempre lo hacían desde que se unieron en cuerpo y alma para siempre._

_Llegó al enorme almacén abandonado. Caminó por la azotea para bajar los cuatro escalones hasta la puerta que daba al interior del edificio. Asió el candado con sus dedos y lo presionó hasta que sintió que se quebraba ante su fuerza sobrehumana, después pondría el nuevo que trajo, ya que había extraviado la llave del que ahora caía fragmentado al suelo._

_La puerta produjo un leve chirrido al abrirla, no puso ni un paso dentro cuando se le pusieron en frente, siendo llevando contra una pared, donde sus labios fueron tomados con urgencia._

_El rubio jadeo ante el contacto, respondiendo al beso, colocando sus manos en la nuca del otro, que lo rodeó buscando el calor de su ser. Uzumaki sintió su cuerpo reaccionar completamente a esa cercanía, comenzando a buscar las sujeciones de la ropa de su amante. Cuando tuvo la pálida piel de su pecho a su alcance, la recorrió con su lengua, obteniendo sonidos deliciosos provenientes de la garganta del otro. Gimió al sentir que lamia el lóbulo de su oreja y susurraba:_

__Él lo traicionó para sacar a Deidara del infierno.__

_La sorpresa hizo al rubio detener sus caricias para mirar esos ojos oscuros que entre la penumbra lo miraban con intensidad._

__ ¿Qué dices´dattebayo? Eso es imposible…__

__No lo es, _contradijo._Hizo lo que yo planeaba hacer desde hacia tiempo.__

__ ¿Qué?...pero…__

__No, _cortó lo que estaba por decir Naruto._Desde el momento en que me dijiste que me acompañarías donde sea, me decidí. No permitiré que él te trate de la misma forma en lo que hace con Deidara, lo matare con mis propias manos si se atreve a tocarte. Te protegeré de lo que sea._ Uzumaki jadeó cuando el otro lo asió de sus nalgas para hacer que le rodeara la cintura, notando el ojiceleste la excitación de su amante._Ahora, no me hagas esperar, quiero sentirte mas cerca.__

__Júrame que siempre estaremos juntos, _pidió el rubio en un momento de ansiedad ante lo que se venia._

__Lo prometo, _murmuró sobre los labios de Naruto._Te lo juro, Dobe.__

_Ambos se besaron apasionadamente, sellando la promesa y buscando el calor intimo de sus cuerpos, hasta que el mundo exterior y las existencias ajenas desaparecieron, solo quedando ellos y la intensidad de sus sentimientos._

**ºoºoºoºoºoºoº**

**ºoºoºoºoº**

**ºoºoº**

**ºoº**

**o**

**º**

_Arcángel Uchiha Sasuke, Jiraiya-sama solicita su presencia._

El pelinegro siguió a la luz parpadeante que le transmitió el mensaje. Observó hacia su costado, por entre las columnas de la inmensa galería por la que caminaba, que rodeaba la construcción principal de la ciudad, en lo alto de la empinada colina. Por donde iba podía divisar los techos de las edificaciones de abajo, las que se ubicaban el la ladera de la misma y al pie de la montaña.

Estaba totalmente acostumbrado a la sensación opresiva que tuvo cuando llegó allí pero que ahora solo lo sentía como una leve molestia que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera notaba.

Una vez que llegó ante la enorme puerta de doble hoja, el eco de un de una voz masculina lo autorizó a entrar.

Una vez dentro, el sonido de la roca maciza moverse con dificultad fue lo que llegó hasta él, pero no pudo ver de qué se trataba porque la luz en la enorme sala lo enceguecía por completo.

_Tus ojos nunca se adaptarán a éste sitio._ A medida que la pared, tallada con grabados en un idioma desconocido, terminaba de correrse, cubriendo el punto de origen de la intensa luminosidad, Sasuke fue capaz de abrir un tanto los ojos, aunque aún haciéndose sombra con la mano en el rostro. _Deberías reconsiderar tu previa decisión, nunca es tarde, Sasuke._

_Y tu deberías sabes que no lo haré._ Al menor de los Uchiha no le importaba dirigirse de forma tan poco formal a ese ser.

Una risa queda y grave se escuchó al tiempo que el pelinegro conseguía ver todo ya que la luz intensa había remitido completamente. Observó al hombre de los cabellos blancos acercarse a él, poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

_Es bueno que lo tengas presente siempre._Dijo con una sonrisa amable.

_No tengo razones para hacerlo, _continuó inamovible de su postura acerca de esa cuestión.

Jiraiya suspiró, yendo ahora hasta su sillón, tras el enorme escritorio de madera.

_Así te será mas difícil averiguar lo que quieres._ El peliblanco cruzó los dedos sobre su regazo para continuar diciendo, _tu hermano abandonó su lugar en el infierno por algo puntual pero tu aún no tienes idea de cual te trajo hasta aquí._

_Si lo sé, _contradijo irritado.

_Sólo en parte,_insistió Jiraiya._Percibir que el fin se acerca, inclusive notar el increíble poderío que tiene el infierno, todo eso nunca habría sido suficiente para hacerte traicionar todo lo que eras, menos el seguir a Itachi, no cuando en ese momento tu antiguo señor podría habernos hecho un gran daño. Tienes que aceptar mi ayuda para recuperar lo que sea Tobi te arrebató._

Sasuke arrugó levemente el entrecejo, maldiciendo mentalmente a su pariente. Se llevó la mano hasta su frente cuando sintió la punzada que impidió que continuara adentrándose en sus recuerdos.

_Itachi no lo sabe ¿Verdad?_inquirió el pelinegro al otro.

_No, tal y como pediste, no se lo he dicho, pero eventualmente lo sabrá._

_Preferiría que no, se burlaría de mi y no quiero tenerlo encima todo el tiempo._

_Él se preocupará antes que cualquier cosa, además es en parte responsable por lo que te paso._

_Aún así, durante un tiempo no recordé lo que había sucedido pero lo principal ahora sé y es todo lo que necesito._

_Si fuera solo eso, Sasuke, no estarías aquí._

A pesar de que sabía que el hombre tenía razón, no iba a aceptarlo, suficiente era saberlo él mismo y tener que vivir con ello durante centurias.

Tobi Uchiha se llevó algo más, sentía como si una pieza fundamental le había sido arrebatada. Esquivando la sensación de necesidad que percibió acrecentarse como cada vez que pensaba en ello, dirigió sus ojos rojizos donde el peliblanco y preguntó:

_ ¿Para qué mandaste llamarme?_

_Hyuuga Hinata ha fallado en su tarea de reclutar al noveno Jinchuuriki._

_ ¿Y yo tengo que ir a persuadir a un idiota humano para que se una a nuestro lado? Creí que tanto Tsunade como tu habían declinado a usar el mismo método que aplicaron con los ocho anteriores Bijuus después que ninguno aceptara en esas oportunidades._

_No tienes que convencerlo de nada si no quieres._

_Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?_

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La risa burlona que emitió Kabuto ante la postura del rubio, que en vez de huir, se plantaba para presentarle pelea, retumbó por todos lados de la calle desierta.

_Aún cuando tengas el poder del Bijuu de las nueve colas no tienes ninguna posibilidad de ganar._

Naruto no se molesto en dejarse intimidar por las palabras del sujeto, solo concentrarse en lo que debía. No había opciones en las que analizar aquel encuentro porque simplemente no sabía si las tenía, derribarlo y dejarlo fuera de combate o directamente eliminarlo eran posibilidades que desconocía si tendría la habilidad o suerte de alcanzar.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era dejarse llevar y que algo saliera de ello. Lo más triste de todo era que sabia que tenía poderes, solo que nunca antes lo había utilizado. Maldición, su mente era algo en blanco, sin recuerdos ni nada de ello, desconocía de donde era o hacia donde iba. Lo único que ahora sabía era que no quería morir o ir al infierno y lucharía con todo lo que tuviese para impedirlo.

Kabuto curvó la comisura de su boca con sorna al ver que el otro cerraba los ojos. Quizás la tendría más fácil de lo que pensó al principio. Invocó una katana en su mano derecha, ya planeando los movimientos que realizaría. Si lo llevaba lo mas sano posible, seguramente Tobi-sama lo recompensaría, después de todo, desde hacia un par de meses que el Kyuubi estaba…

Una duda lo hizo detenerse en su avance hacia el rubio, preguntando de repente:

_Oye muchacho, dime ¿Tuviste alguna vez un accidente que te haya dejado en coma por varios años?_ El ojiceleste lo miró extrañado, por lo que Kabuto supuso que la respuesta era no. Algo se les estaba pasando a todos, había algo anormal en ese chico. Todos los Bijuus pasados fueron perfectamente rastreados desde que nacieron, solo que a ninguna de las dos partes se les permitía acercárseles antes de que cumplan los diecisiete años quedando ese lapso de tres años al libre albedrío de ellos elegir a qué bando unirse, claro que con la intervención tanto del cielo como del infierno. Pero aquí, frente a él estaba la excepción. ¿Es que nadie había notado que de éste Jinchuuriki la fecha de su nacimiento era desconocida para ambas partes? Y la forma en la que podía ocultar su presencia era algo que ninguno que los otros como él fueron capaces de hacer.

¿Quién era este joven? ¿Por qué tanta diferencias con los otros Bijuus?

Irritado con sus propios interrogantes, avanzó a paso rápido, empuñando la espada.

_ ¡Ya lo responderé cuando te abra a la mitad!_

Naruto no perdió el tiempo oyendo lo que el otro decía, sino que vigilando el movimiento del arma se corrió hasta un costado cuando el filo de ésta descendió verticalmente sobre él con la intención de herirlo. De esa misma manera esquivó tres veces más los embates del demonio, que rugía de furia cada vez que sus ataques fallaban. El rubio miraba su mano, queriendo gritar para que la energía se concentrara mas rápido pero sabiendo que era imposible que sólo con eso lo hiciera pues tenia que mirar las estocadas del otro mientras centraba su mente a que la energía que notaba en su ser viajara hasta su mano derecha.

El peligris aprovechó que por un momento, los ojos claros del otro se desviaron hacia abajo para lanzarle una bola de fuego, que el otro alcanzó a esquivar solo en parte al saltar hacia atrás pero siendo derribado cuando ésta explotó al tocar el suelo.

"__Si no te concentras terminarán por matarte.__

__No te preocupes´dattebayo, estaré bien, __se oyó Naruto decir a si mismo en medio de la neblina de recuerdos que desconocía.

__Me preocupo, Kitsune y ya sabes el porqué._ _Dijo una voz que expresaba una intensidad que en el estado de aturdimiento que tenia consiguió estremecerlo.

"¿Qué…qué es esto?"

Se preguntaba el rubio, pues desde que entró en ese estado de tensión al encontrarse con ese demonio de alto nivel, estaba escuchando voces y teniendo borrosos recuerdos de cosas y personas que desconocía totalmente pero en las que sentía una perturbadora familiaridad.

__Tienes que pelear, Naruto, contra mi, contra quien sea. Por encima de todo el mundo estas tu y eso es lo único que debe importarte._"_

Kabuto no esperó que la humareda se despejara y avanzó. Una sombra salió a toda velocidad, pasando por su lado. Se volvió mientras se burlaba.

_Aún así eres lento, humano._

Se sobrepuso a la sorpresa de ver al otro atacándolo de frente con una masa de energía brillante en su mano derecha. Sostuvo su brazo, quedando la esfera rezumante a pocos centímetros de su pecho.

_No, _dijo el Jinchuuriki._El lento eres tu._

El peligris siguió la mirada de los ojos celestes para ver como una replica exacta de este corría hacia él. No era posible que se atacara a si mismo, por lo que a quien sujetaba decía ser la copia del humano. Liberó el brazo para apartarse pero fue sujetado por la espalda por una tercera copia. Cuando su cuerpo fue impactado, salió expulsado contra la pared, chocando violentamente en ésta, provocando que se desplomara parte de ella.

El príncipe demonio se levantó de entre los escombros, tosiendo al tiempo que expulsaba un liquido oscuro al suelo, siendo conciente de cuán herido estaba.

_Imposible, _jadeaba con dificultad pasándose la manga de su ropa para limpiarse la boca._Un humano, inclusive uno poseedor de un Bijuu podría hacer eso… ¿Qué eres?_ La presión de la atmosfera se intensificó cuando Kabuto invocó a sus criaturas. _Sujétenlo,_ordenó a los seres ocultos en su sombra, que ante el mandato se separaron de las penumbras y mostrando sus fantasmagóricas formas se abalanzaron donde el rubio, pero antes de siquiera rozarlo se detuvieron, quedándose inmóviles, para luego retroceder lentamente a medida que postraban su postura., hasta quedar completamente sumisos en el suelo, y de sus rugidos ya solo quedaban suaves sonidos de sumisión._¿Qué hacen?_dijo incrédulo y a los gritos continuó:_¡Que lo agarren ahora mismo!_

Naruto estaba paralizado luego de ver la reacción de esos monstruos. Había algo malo en él. Esos recuerdos que llegaban de la nada, enfrentarse con esas técnicas que ni siquiera conocía. Sólo actuó llevado por instinto y ahora estaba asustado de si mismo.

_ ¡Llevaré tu cadáver ante Tobi-sama!_ Exclamó el príncipe, abalanzándose sobre el rubio que permanecía inmóvil sobre sus dos pies.

Sabía que tenía que moverse pero era una acción que su cuerpo parecía no ser capaz de hacer. Sus ojos veían al peligris viniendo hacia él con sus rasgos totalmente deformados y blandiendo un hacha que elevó sobre su cabeza para cortarlo en dos.

El brillo metálico lo cegó cuando los rayos del sol golpearon la superficie del arma. Creía que lo siguiente que vendría seria el intenso dolor de la herida mortal pero en su campo visual apareció la espalda de alguien que vestía una prenda negra. No necesitó verle el rostro para saber de quién se trataba.

Sasuke se volvió apenas para ver al rubio tras él.

_ ¿Qué haces?_inquirió con ira e incredulidad._¿Acaso intentas morir?_

La voz de éste hizo que el rubio saliera de su sopor y lo mirase arrugando el ceño.

_Déjame en paz, ¿Qué no ya te habías ido?_

_A la primera casi te haces atropellar y ahora…_

_ ¡No se atrevan a ignorarme!_Gritó el demonio, que continuó con el ataque pero un simple movimiento de la mano del Uchiha lo paralizó donde se encontraba.

Sin dar crédito a lo que pasaba, el otro no pudo hacer nada para evitar que el pelinegro lo tomara del cuello.

_No molestes, Kabuto._

_No…tengo por qué escuchar a un traidor._Expresó con dificultad el peligris.

Sasuke sonrió de lado al decir:

_Lealtad es una palabra demasiado grande para un idiota como tu._

_No me…subestimes._

_No lo hago, _dijo el Uchiha presionando el cuello del otro. Sauke llevó su mano izquierda hasta la empuñadura de su katana para desenvainarla._Deberías haber permanecido junto a tu Orochimaru._

_ ¡No te atrevas a mencionar su nombre!_

En una explosión de energía, Kabuto consiguió romper la conexión de la habilidad den arcángel para mantenerlo inmóvil pero a un precio muy alto pues apenas se vio libre del agarre de su cuello, no retrocedió mas de tres pasos cuando sus piernas cedieron, cayendo al suelo.

_Nunca debiste salir del infierno, Kabuto._

_Cállate Uchiha…_el peligris hablaba con dificultad, percatándose qué tanto de su energía vital utilizó para liberarse. _...tu te arrepentirás de haber traicionado a Tobi-sama ¡Pagarás con tu existencia tu crimen!_

El pelinegro miró con desinterés las amenazas del otro. Llevó el filo de la espada a la altura de sus ojos y recorriéndola con el índice a lo largo de la hoja metálica, la impregnó de innumerables descargas eléctricas y apuntó con ella al demonio, dejándola a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes que Sasuke apartara la katana y dijera:

_Ni siquiera vale la pena matarte._

Kabuto vio como el menor de los Uchiha le daba la espalda. Experimentó la humillación de que su propio enemigo lo considerase poca cosa.

_ ¡Haré que te arrepientas de no haberme matado!_Exclamó colérico._Oiré maldecirte a ti mismo por no haber acabado conmigo ahora mismo!_

El pelinegro se volvía para verlo cuando un torbellino de arena apareció a un par de metros de ellos, durando unos segundos antes de esfumarse, dejando a alguien en su lugar, parado en medio de la calle.

Sasuke se puso alerta al reconocerlo. Si iba a enfrentarse al Príncipe de la Guerra iba a tener que estar completamente enfocado en la pelea.

Tosiendo un poco mientras sacudía un inexistente polvo de sus ropas, Kakashi Hatake se aproximó al trío, sonriendo bajo la mascarilla que cubría su rostro.

_Buenos días a todos, _saludó._Me alegro haber llegado a tiempo, _expresó al ver que esta vez Sasuke sí iba a matar a Kabuto._Me temo que el día de hoy no puedo permitir que acabe con mi compañero, joven Uchiha._

_Si quieres, puedes ocupar su lugar, _dijo el pelinegro.

Una risa divertida se escuchó del otro.

_Suena entretenido pero me temo que en estos momentos llevo algo de prisa y si me lo permite me gustaría llevar a Kabuto de vuelta a donde nunca debió irse…digamos ¿Un pacto de paz?_

Ligeramente sorprendido, Sasuke asintió. No le veía inconveniente en aceptar. Si estaba el humano ahí le sería difícil concentrarse en una batalla.

_No habrá una segunda vez._Después de decir esto, el pelinegro se volvió y asiendo al rubio del codo, ambos desaparecieron de allí.

Kakashi oyó un murmurar y tras bajar su semblante buscando el origen del mismo vio a Kabuto repetir una y otra vez:

"Te arrepentirás, pagarás esta humillación"

El Príncipe de la Guerra puso los ojos en blanco y para hacerse oír, levantó al otro del pavimento, tomándolo del cuello.

_Haz silencio, _pidió con voz grave._Te conviene decirme el punto exacto donde Deidara estuvo por ultima vez en este plano o dejaré que Sasuke Uchiha termine contigo._

Kabuto agitó sus piernas al sentir que se ahogaba, no encontrando un punto de apoyo para sus pies.

_Lo…sé…te lo diré._Dijo Kabuto, cayendo al piso cuando el otro lo soltó. Refregándose la zona presionada anteriormente en dos oportunidades, miró a Hatake ponerse las manos en la cadera y agacharse donde él, con su único ojo visible empequeñecido ante la sonrisa que no se veía al estar cubiertos los labios.

_Bien, _celebró el otro con un tono ligero._Hazme el favor de guiarme._

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Deidara sintió cuando sus compañeros se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el plano donde ellos estaban, sacándolo de la nube de emociones en la que se permitió sumergirse. Apartándose lentamente buscó, antes de que Itachi se percatara de su intención, su mano izquierda y rodeándola con unas llamas, produjo el sonido del chasquido entre sus dedos. Si quería salvarlo de una posible pelea, debía llamar a los de su bando.

El Uchiha se apartó un tanto, mirando sorprendido al rubio.

_ ¿Qué has hecho?_preguntó._Ellos no tardarán en llegar y aún no hemos…_

_Él se acerca y no debes estar solo con más de dos de nosotros. Kabuto no será un digno oponente entre pero Hatake y yo somos otro tema._

_ ¿Te enfrentarías conmigo si él te lo pide?_preguntó con tranquilidad Itachi.

Antes de poder responder, tras el Uchiha una docena de ángeles se materializaron al mismo tiempo que tras Deidara aparecían Kakashi y Kabuto.

El rubio se separó del todo del pelinegro, agradeciendo que ya no hubieran estado cerca para que los presentes supusieran que se estuvieron besando. Se aproximó hasta el Príncipe de la Guerra que lo miró seriamente con su único ojo visible:

_ ¿Vienes conmigo, Deidara?_interrogó el peligris.

_Si, _respondió, lo que hizo sonreír a Hatake, que rodeó sus hombros para observar a los otros que se acercaban con actitud alerta donde se hallaba el Uchiha.

_Perfecto, Príncipe del Fuego, vaya sí que me has hecho sudar este día._expresó Kakashi, identificando a los que ahora hablaban con Itachi sin perderles la vista a ellos tampoco. Acercó su boca al oído del rubio y sin apartar sus ojos del bando de Konoha, susurró: _Esperaré una recompensación por esto._

Deidara se tragó los insultos para cuando regresasen al infierno.

_Bueno, _continuó el Príncipe de la Guerra, ya hablándole a los ángeles: _creo que ya es hora de que nos retiremos, mi querido Deidara y yo tenemos unas palabras de las que hablar._ Su único ojo visible pasó por entre los ángeles presentes para detenerse en uno de ellos mientras la bruma oscura los rodeaba a los tres, sonriendo dijo: _Que tenga un excelente día, Arcángel Umino._

Después de esto, los tres se retiraron, dejando tras ellos una leve estela oscura que no tardo mucho en desaparecer también.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

El pelinegro lo soltó, cayendo Naruto sobre la cama pesadamente, haciendo un gesto de dolor ahora que la adrenalina del incidente comenzaba a desaparecer.

_Como iba diciendo, es hora de que nos vayamos._Dijo el Arcángel asiendo la mochila del otro y metiendo las ropas que Naruto había dejado a secar en el tendedero del balcón.

_¡¿Cuando lo dijiste´dattebayo? ¡No decidas cosas por tu cuenta!_Exclamaba Uzumaki levantándose con dificultad de la cama.

_ ¿Acaso pensabas quedarte en la ciudad luego de lo que paso hoy?_inquirió el Uchiha sin perder la calma.

_ ¡Claro que no, pero tampoco pensaba llevar a nadie a mis espaldas!_

_ ¿A tu espalda? Ni que fuera un estorbo, por si no lo recuerdas acabo de salvar tu vida._Puntualizó el pelinegro ya irritado.

_ ¡No te creas tanto! ¡Me las habría arreglado, he estado solo toda mi vida´ttebayo, no te necesito!_

_Y yo a ti menos, _aclaró Sasuke._Pero debo hacerlo así que hazme el favor de callarte y caminar a diez pasos atrás de mi._

Naruto se sintió al borde de la explosión, si estaba haciendo eso porque se lo ordenaban ese idiota iba a tener que aguantársela. Con paso lento debido a su herida se encaminó donde el otro y le quitó la mochila de las manos sin decir una sola palabra. Volvió de la misma forma hasta la cama y sacudiendo el morral luego de abrirlo, vaciando el contenido de la misma sobre las sabanas. Buscó la toalla y una muda de ropa y de la misma silenciosa manera fue hasta el cuarto de baño para ducharse, lanzándole una mirada airada al otro.

_Tsk, _Sasuke miró unos segundos la puerta cerrada antes de que el rubio volviera a abrirla y sacando solo la cabeza, dijera:

_Haz el favor de volver a empacar…niñera._

Con la promesa de que se cobraría aquello, el Uchiha se volvió hasta quedar ante las pertenencias del humano, dispersas en la cama.

"Niñera…niñera…niñera" masticaba con furia mientras metía todo otra vez en la mochila.

Haciendo a un lado un par de remeras sus ojos fueron molestados por el brillo de un pieza de cristal celeste, que al tomarlo entre sus manos, descubrió que era un dije sujeto a un cordón negro, que también tenia colgando del otro lado una llave. No tenia nada en especial, común, desgastada por el uso, lisa en toda su superficie.

Lo que no sabia era si no encontraba nada relevante en ella, ¿Por qué no podía dejar de mirarla?

¿Por qué el frío tacto de ésta entre sus dedos le era tan…familiar?

Otras punzadas en su cabeza le impidieron nuevamente revisar en su confusa memoria.

Recuerdos que le fueron arrebatados, pero que al no saber qué había en ellos, no añoraba ni se afligía en recuperar.

O

o

O

o

º

º

_**Continuará…**_

_**Mas de un mes para actualizar! Lo siento! T^T **_

Ahora si…

He vuelto XD

Estoy feliz, este capitulo estuvo lleno de revelaciones XD y faltan mas XDXD

En verdad espero que les haya gustado, disculpen la tardanza, ahora que estoy de vacaciones actualizare mas pronto XD

Si les gusto, tienen dudas o algo así, por favor háganmelo saber y yo respondo =)

Dejen comentarios, de cualquier color, tamaño, forma o intensidad XD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí

No estaremos leyendo =P

Ja ne! ; )


	5. Tu Nombre

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING: C3PO dice: LEMON-LEMON

Capitulo 5: "Tu Nombre"

El rubio se agitó del brazo del Príncipe demonio, soltándose y apartándose lejos.

_No te acepto ni una maldita recriminación, _dijo Deidara. _Culpa al estúpido de Kabuto._

_No dije nada, _expresó Kakashi acercándose.

_Da un paso mas y reduciré a cenizas tus piernas._Amenazó el Príncipe del Fuego.

_No te haré nada, _el peligris levantó las manos mostrando las palmas en señal de que no tenia intensiones.

_No, porque si lo haces le diré a tu amante._

Hatake rió con gusto.

_No te atreverías._

_Lo haré, ya me has dado problemas al dar indicios de algo que no existe entre nosotros, maldición Kakashi, ¿Es que quiere que se enoje contigo?_Inquirió irritado.

_No, _respondió el peligris.

Ambos estaban en el salón privado del Príncipe de la Guerra, podrían hablar con tranquilidad de lo que sea. Kakashi se sentó en su gran sillón al lado del fuego que ardía con violencia en el inmenso hogar de la oscura y enorme habitación, frente a él, Deidara se ubicó en el otro asiento.

El Príncipe del Fuego notó el cambio de humor en el otro.

_ ¿Pasó algo?_preguntó el rubio.

_No va a verme._Respondió deslizándose hasta quedar recostado en el cómodo mueble.

Hubiera reído a todo pulmón si no fuera porque su reencuentro con Itachi lo dejo en un lamentable estado.

_ ¿Te dijo el por qué?_

_El Jinchuuriki._

Deidara sonrió antes la ironía.

_Y pensar que lo buscaste para saber lo que sintió el menor de los Uchiha, para saber qué tienen _ellos_ que volvió loco a alguien que te igualaba en importancia aquí… y ahora has perdido la razón también._Su comentario le valió una mirada airada del otro pero no se amilanó ni un tanto.

_Ellos dos…están juntos otra vez._

Los ojos celestes del Príncipe se agrandaron por la sorpresa.

_ ¿Sasuke recordó y fue a buscarlo?_

_No, _respondió Hatake, _no tiene idea de nada._

El rubio chasqueó la lengua, acomodándose nuevamente en el asiento.

_Es de suponer, cuando Tobi-sama hace algo, lo hace perfectamente._

_¿Lo admiras?_cuestionó con incredulidad,_¿Aún después de todo lo que te hizo?_

_Por supuesto que no, pero tienes que reconocerlo. Las posibilidades de que recupere su memoria son nulas, mas si ni siquiera sabe que la perdió o qué fue lo que olvidó._ Miró inquisitivo al peligris._ ¿No deberías tener el mismo cuidado? De enterarse…_

_El amo no se enterará,_aseveró Kakashi.

_No seas idiota, si yo me enteré, él también podría hacerlo y de pasar enviaría hordas de demonios tras él hasta acabarlo._

Hatake se puso de pie, yendo directo al fuego para asirlo entre sus dedos hasta sentir que su carne se quemaba. Tan pronto la quitó, su piel comenzó a regenerarse. Deidara observó esto con sorpresa y recibió la mirada confiada del peligris.

_Con lo que hizo hoy, Itachi dio la señal…_

_No iré con él, eso se acabó…_

_No seas idiota, todo lo que hizo fue por ti._Lo regañó con furia. _Pero ahora él debe esperar porque así lo quiero yo…además, _dijo mas calmado:_de haber querido él te habría llevado a las arrastras a cualquier cama por ahí y habrías terminado por ceder, así que no te hagas el difícil ahora._

Los ojos del rubio brillaron salvajemente con ganas de asar al otro pero se contuvo.

_ ¿Planeaste esto con él antes de que traicionara a Uchiha-sama?_

_Algo así._

_Y lo que hiciste hoy ¿No es acaso una traición?_

_No exactamente. Ahora Itachi sabe que si tengo otros…intereses, no como hace milenios que solo lo hice por aburrimiento._

Deidara miró a Hatake que tenia la mirada perdida, muy lejos de allí.

_Esta prohibido lo sabes ¿No? Por eso Sasuke Uchiha sufrió semejante castigo para que después Tobi-sama le hiciera olvidar su pérdida para siempre._

_Por eso ahora los planes cambiaron solo un poco, aunque no solo me beneficiaré. Estoy seguro que Itachi también quiere que su hermano recupere su memoria y al amante de este, aún si eso significa que deba estar separado de ti por mas tiempo._

_Estas mas loco de lo que pensé Príncipe de la Guerra… ¿O es que acaso…te enamoraste?_

El único ojo visible de Kakashi se empequeñeció, sonriendo.

_Eso deberías preguntártelo tu…Príncipe del Fuego._

.ºOo0*0oOº.

El pelirrojo levantó la cabeza de los pergaminos cuando la presencia de una de sus criaturas desapareció del punto de vigilancia. Sin perder un segundo más, extendió sus arenas y salió por la ventanilla más alta de la torre de la sombría construcción. Su presencia, disuelta entre los billones de pequeños granos rastreó su objetivo, sintiéndolo cerca, pero sin poder llegar a él.

"Maldición" pensaba con decisión "esta vez no te me escaparás"

Aumentó la cantidad de poderes que usaba y la velocidad en la que las arenas se desplazaban por entre las ruinas de ese reino con aura oscura y opresiva.

Sonrió con placer al dar con él. Lo hizo rodear con sus criaturas deformes para hacer que se detuviera. Una vez que lo hizo, no tardo más que centésimas de segundo en llegar a él.

Se materializó a medida que el tornado de arena se disolvía hasta desaparecer. Se cruzó de brazos mientras se acercaba al otro.

_Sabia que terminarías por equivocarte, te creerás el más listo de todos, pero nunca me superarás en mi habilidad para la cacería._

_No sé de qué me hablas, _le respondió Kabuto saliendo de debajo de la capucha, sonriendo con sorna._Eres un idiota, solo voy a ver a Orochimaru._

Gaara se giró sintiendo como la presencia de se verdadero objetivo salía a una velocidad impresionante en sentido contrario, poco después divisó que en el cielo ennegrecido donde truenos y relámpagos se daban internamente, se habría un hueco luminoso y la esencia del Principe de la Guerra se perdía por ella.

No había ninguna duda ya.

Hatake tenía un amante prohibido. Suspiró, calmando la ira que sentía. Sólo esperaba que se tratase de un humano y no uno de ellos…

Pero primero debía tener pruebas, no hacer aseveraciones basadas en su instinto.

¿Y si tenía razón?

Estaba en la obligación de hacerle ver la realidad. Seguramente lo estaban usando. Ellos no amaban realmente, su deber lo era todo y para cumplir con las órdenes que les daban eran capaces de lo que sea.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

"**Si quieres llegar a destino prácticamente desnudo, viaja con nosotros"**

Ese debería ser el eslogan que tendría que usar la compañía ferroviaria en sus publicidades.

El rubio abrazó con más fuerza su mochila y apoyó su cabeza en la dura superficie del asiento. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y tensos. Eso no era dormir y no podría hacerlo aunque quisiera, si lo hacia, al despertar le habrían robado todo.

"**Todas las comodidades en un solo lugar, para disfrute de un viaje placentero"**

Pues en esa frase, la que siempre rezaba debajo de los afiches y en los comerciales televisivos, había grandes mentiras y se ocultaban tantos otros peligros. Como el que dieran una puñalada sólo porque tus zapatillas se veían geniales.

Tenia ganas de rechistar con sorna si no fuera por el sujeto que estaba sentado frente a él. El movimiento rítmico del transporte se hizo un tanto más brusco al llegar a un trecho en mal estado de la vía.

Abrió apenas su ojo derecho para ver apenas al pelinegro, que con los brazos cruzados miraba el exterior. No podía distinguir mucho la expresión que tenía, ya que lo obligó a que se pusiera un par de lentes negros de sol. Ya resaltaba bastante con las ropas que traía, el sobretodo negro con insignias y broches de plata, no necesitaba que los demás se le quedasen viendo como tontos al notar el rojo carmesí de sus ojos.

Claro que no lo miraría feo…ese sujeto era atractivo, y era quedarse corto. Con su aire de misterio, la palidez extrema y lo exótico de su color de iris lo hacían el objeto de la admiración de hombres y mujeres.

"Estúpido" dijo mentalmente, debería volver de donde sea que era y no regresar jamás a molestar, claro, si lo había salvado pero aún así…había algo con ese sujeto que le daba mala espina.

Reprimió un suspiro. A lo mejor lo estaba pensando demasiado.

Estaba cansado, tan cansado.

¿Cuánto llevaban viajando en ese tren?

Tres… ¿Cuatro horas? Había perdido la cuenta.

"Oye muchacho, dime ¿Tuviste alguna vez un accidente que te haya dejado en coma por varios años?

Naruto se removió incomodo al recordar la pregunta que el demonio de lentes le hizo.

La verdad era que no sabia de su vida más allá de un par de meses. Sólo recordaba desde que despertó en un callejón abandonado, en una ciudad que no conocía. Su nombre escrito en un sobre que no tenía nada dentro.

Pero en realidad suponía que ese era su nombre.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Pero más allá…nada.

Por eso procuró vivir el día a día, sin mayores complicaciones. Sólo que esa relativa calma no duró mucho. En verdad no entendía nada de esa guerra de la que ambos bandos siempre le hablaban pero en verdad era algo que no le interesaba. Sólo quería ser un humano normal y los demás parecían empecinados en recordarle cada vez que lo hallaban que no lo era y que nunca lo seria.

Una media hora después por el alto parlante del vagón anunciaban que llegaba a destino.

Se puso de pie al mismo tiempo que el pelinegro y ambos salieron. Tan pronto como Naruto puso un pie el suelo de andén un viento caliente lo golpeo de lleno. Camino entre la multitud que bajaba por las otras escaleras del tren para dirigirse a sus propios destinos. Miro hacia su espalda para ver si el otro lo seguía pero no lo encontró, se volvía para buscarlo mejor cuando fue tomado del codo. Al mirar a su derecha, ahí estaba el otro, sosteniéndolo para sacarlo de entre la gente y salir de la estación.

El caluroso sol les dio de lleno. El rubio caminó hasta la ventanilla de la parada de autobuses para comprar los boletos, pero antes observó la cartelera donde estaban todos los anuncios de las ciudades a las que tenia llegada el trasporte.

_ ¿Qué haces Dobe?_

Naruto desvió la mirada de las letras hasta su compañero solo por unos segundos hasta volver al listado. Quizás esos lentes no habían sido buena idea, no podía creer que su corazón reaccionara al verlo.

_Estoy viendo donde iré._

_¿No nos quedaremos aquí?_

_No me quedaré aquí, _no pensaba usar el plural en sus oraciones._De hacerlo me encontrarían enseguida._

A Sasuke aquello le pareció extraño, ni que esas clase de maniobras pudieran evitar que lo localicen en el momento que quisieran.

_ ¿Y cómo se supone que eso funciona?_

El pelinegro observó al otro mientras leía con cuidadosa atención cada nombre.

_Sólo lo sé…es la certeza de que ahí ellos no me encontrarán fácilmente._ Sin decir mas, estiró la mano donde el Arcángel, extendiendo la palma hacia arriba. Elevando una ceja por el atrevimiento, el Uchiha materializó una buena cantidad de dinero en su mano, fajo que puso en la del rubio._Eres un irrespetuoso, el resto de los humanos darían lo que fueran por tener a uno de nosotros siquiera ante sus ojos._

_Pues yo no Teme, además ando justo como para pagar lo tuyo._

Después de eso, ambos esperaron en silencio bajo la parada, constituida por un simple caño de metal, en cuya parte superior exhibía un número, que pertenecía al bus que debían tomar.

Sasuke noto que tras ellos no había nadie haciendo fila por lo que seguramente serian los únicos en subirse. Miró indiferente como el resto de las personas que pasaban cerca o el mismo rubio a su lado se quitaban las ropas de abrigo ante la ascendente temperatura en esa zona del país. Para él todo eso era algo desconocido ya que todo lo de la tierra, lo que existía físicamente en ella solo afectaba a los humanos y no a los que provenían de otro plano.

El autobús finalmente salio del andén correspondiente y con vaivenes lentos, propios de un armatoste tan grande y pesado, llego hasta ellos. Veía que el otro aún buscaba guardar el abrigo que se había quitado por lo que se decidió a ayudarlo, tomando la mochila y la prenda de vestir. Sabía que era un descuidado, por lo que le recordó, diciendo antes de siquiera pensar qué diría:

_Naruto, ten los pasajes en…_

El Uzumaki lo miró, extrañándole que el otro se haya silenciado, aun así, saco del bolsillo de sus jeans los tickets y se los mostró.

_No soy tan idiota, Teme._ El rubio se volvió cuando subía para ver por qué el otro no lo seguía._ ¿Y? ¿Vienes o no?_

De forma automática, el ser celestial avanzó hasta subirse y sentarse al lado del humano en unos asientos algo mas mullidos que los del tren y con aire acondicionado, aunque él no percibía la temperatura, y aunque pudiese su mente estaba centrada en otra cosa.

Repasaba una y otra vez pero llegaba a la misma conclusión, una que le despertaba miles de interrogantes que no tenía respuesta.

Se sorprendió cuando supo que el humano que había rescatado antes era el poseedor del Kyuubi pero no le informaron más que eso.

Nadie, ni el viejo Jiraiya le dijo nunca el nombre del Jinchuuriki.

Se quito los lentes para observar al otro. Se llevó el índice y el pulgar al ceño arrugado luego de que una leve punzada cediera un tanto y el nombre de ese supuesto humano retumbaba como si lo hubieran repetido cientos de veces. Los ojos celestes lo miraron, notando que algo le sucedía.

_ ¿Que te pasa, Teme?_

_ ¿Sabes mi nombre? ¿Cuántos años tienes?_

Naruto se sorprendió, pero por el estado tenso en el que se encontraba el arcángel, prefirió responder a la primera:

_Pues el sujeto de lentes te llamo Uchiha._

_Ese es el apellido, Dobe, te digo mi nombre._

El rubio lo miró como si de repente hubiera estado vistiendo ropa de payaso. Llevó una mano hasta su frente y dijo:

_No lo parece pero debes tener fiebre o algo así…eso o te volviste loco._

Sasuke se apoyo contra el asiento, pensando en esto recién descubierto.

Naruto Uzumaki no era un simple humano, eso ya lo había aceptado.

Pero al parecer tenía una conexión entre su memoria perdida y los baches e incoherencias que descubrió en sus recuerdos.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Ahora el llegar a esa luminosa habitación de grandes ventanales con cortinas traslucidas meciéndose lentamente no lo afectaba como antes, casi podía describirlo como una sensación de paz el poner un pie luego de materializarse y que toda la oscuridad de su esencia se esfumara.

Se descubrió el rostro, buscando con la mirada por el vacío cuarto.

Tan pronto percibió la señal no tardó en decidirse a salir, sin importarle el riesgo que significaba con el pelirrojo respirándole en la nuca.

__"__mi querido Deidara y yo tenemos unas palabras de las que hablar"__

Kakashi sintió un escalofrío por su espalda al oír su voz que repitió las mismas palabras que él. Se volvió para ver como el Arcangel aparecía envuelto en una intensa luz que se apagó tan pronto como apareció, dejando al otro a pocos pasos de él. Lo dominaban unos irracionales deseos de acercarse pero la espada que éste blandía, dejando la punta del filo a pocos milímetros de su rostro evitaba que lo hiciera, aunque sólo por el momento.

_ ¿Por qué dijo eso…Príncipe de la Guerra?_

Kakashi reprimió una sonrisa, en verdad él estaba furioso.

_ ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?_repreguntó el peligris avanzando hacia el otro.

_ ¡Hablo en serio! ¡Responde la maldita pregunta!_

Hatake, sin perder el buen humor desde que le vio llegar, asió el filo de la espada y aguantó la fuerza que aplicaba el otro mientras se aproximaba.

_Un ángel no debería maldecir._

_Dije…_el pelilargo sintió que se le secaba la garganta cuando el otro llego hasta quedar casi pegado a él _ dije que te mataría si te atrevías a jugar conmigo._

_Pero si juego contigo, _expresó el demonio refiriéndose a otra clase de juegos.

_No estoy para bromas, _le aclaró el ángel ruborizándose.

_No bromeo, pero lo hice a propósito. No te he visto en días…_

_ ¡Solo fueron dos días, Kakashi!_

_Como si hubiera sido un mes…_el Príncipe rodeo la cintura del otro que era un poco mas bajo que él, atrayéndolo hasta que sus cuerpos se juntaron._Sabes como me siento cuando estoy lejos de ti._

El peligris unió sus labios, mientras ambos caían, pero nunca dieron contra el suelo ya que una cama con dosel apareció a espaldas del arcángel.

_Esto… ¿Es un si, Iruka?_

Umino pasó sus manos por el pecho del demonio, cuyas ropas iban desapareciendo con los poderes del ser celestial.

_No lo hagas otra vez,_le dijo a modo de reprimenda al peligris, haciendo que las vestimentas de ambos no estuvieran mas en menos de un parpadeo._Él es de Itachi pero tu eres mío, que no se te olvide._

Hatake llevó la punta de su miembro a la entrada de su amante, en donde se introdujo sin siquiera dilatarlo primero. Su ritmo no tardo en hacerse más rápido, sacándole gemidos de placer al arcángel.

_Si…soy tuyo, Iruka, _dijo entre los jadeos ante el crudo y apasionado acto que realizaban. Rodeó el pene de Umino con la mano y lo acarició hasta que éste se vino. Salió del interior del ángel para lubricar su miembro con la semilla del otro y volvió a invadir su interior, esta vez embistiendo con firmeza y más lentamente.

El ángel puso sus manos en la nuca de Kakashi y lo atrajo para besarlo, a lo que éste respondió con igual pasión. El peligris noto que las piernas de Iruka le rodeaban la cintura, elevando las caderas, profundizando el alcance de donde golpeaba el extremo de su pene. Entre besos gemía el nombre del otro, sacudiendo la cama mientras satisfacían sus cuerpos y los intensos sentimientos que tenían por su pareja.

Cierto que aquello nunca fue algo que el orgulloso y noble Arcángel nunca buscó tener, pero sí el príncipe demonio, y ahora ambos estaban mas allá de todo, inclusive de lo prohibido de aquello que sentían.

No lo respondió antes porque eran unas palabras que solo él oiría de su boca:

_Te amo Iruka, _susurró entre su continuo y rítmico movimiento entre las piernas del único ser que le inspiró tal sentimiento.

_Y yo a ti…te amo…_jadeó el pelilargo abrazándose más ceñido a su amante.

Siguieron uniéndose, cada uno sumido en complacer al otro.

Kakashi buscó la lengua de Umino, tomándola entre sus labios mientras derramaba su semen en el caliente interior del ángel, pero continuando sus penetraciones, deseándolo intensamente y cada vez mas.

Si, Deidara tenía razón, el pasado y todo lo ocurrido respaldaban sus dichos, pero era algo que no se repetiría y menos con él. No dejaría que los recuerdos que tenía con ese Arcangel fueran quitados, ya se había asegurado de métodos que le harían regresar la memoria.

No dejaría que lo separasen de Iruka de la misma forma en que el menos de los Uchiha fue apartado de ese rubio.

No pasaría nunca.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

_**Continuará…**_

Ahhh ni idea de cuanto me tarde XD

Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo XD

La conti no tardará XD eso espero, es que las vacaciones se terminaron XD

Zaphyrla: Habrá Lemon XDXD Siempre hay Lemon en mis fics XD quizás me tarde mas en uno que en otros, pero es por la trama, no puedo mandar algo hot desde el principio XD aunque créeme que eso siempre quiero XDXD

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, ya saben, comenten si les gusto o no XD o si tienen dudas, ya saben en un Review o un pm XD

Bueno, me retiro XD el cap 24 me llama a gritos que lo empiece XDXD

Nos estaremos leyendo XD

Ja ne!

; )


End file.
